A Small World
by HoLeSfAn
Summary: UPDATED! UPDATED! the campers are connected in some way. they start to figure things out. will a secret destroy everything they had with each other? i suck at summaries so READ & REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfiction!! I hope you guys like it!! please review but dont burn it!! thanx!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Camp Green Lake is known as an all boy's camp to many. It is known for its weird methods of "turning a bad boy into a good boy". Each boy had to wake up every morning and dig a hole five feet deep and five feet in diameter. The reason: The Warden was looking for some treasure that had been buried many years before. Many say that she was insane. However, there was treasure buried in the former lake, and it was discovered by two former delinquents of the camp. After this treasure was discovered, the camp was shut down. The authorities, Mr. Sir, Mr. Pendanski, and the Warden, were all arrested. A few months later the camp was reopened as a girls camp. However, there was no digging holes involved in our punishment. Instead, the first bunch of girls who arrived at the camp were in charge of fixing up the wreck of a camp that the priors campers, the boys, had left. We were some of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go, Jess! C'mon, hurry up!" I yelled as I ran from the police sirens, that were becoming louder and louder every second that passed.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Can't you wait or at least slow down a bit!" Jess yelled back as she attempted to run.

"There is no time to wait or slow down! Can't you hear the cops coming?" Ally shouted back at Jess.

"Just take your damn shoes off and run damnit!" Sam advised the stubborn Jessica.

My brother, John, asked me if my friends and I could go pick something up for him that night. He said that it would take five minutes. He gave us the directions, place, and the name of the person that we had to meet. However, my brother didn't tell me what I was picking up.

John was a well-brought up boy. He respected others, did well in school, and always did what he was asked to do. Lately he had been changing, like his grades were dropping slowly, and he was in really grumpy moods, but no one took much notice to it. He said that school was getting harder and he just hadn't figured out how to handle to stress. We believed him.

Now back to what he had my friends and I do for him. We went to where he told us to and it seemed like a normal place, where no trouble could happen. Well let me say, never think that a place is trouble-less because your thoughts will come right back and bite you in the ass. Anyways, we get there and we find the guy and he gives us a package. We take it with a little suspicion but once again we don't think much about it because my brother is a respectable boy. Just as we were about to leave the guy that gave us the package started to run at the sound of the police sirens. We started to panic, thinking _what the hell is going on?!_ Then we see the cops coming right towards us and soon realized that we had to run our asses off. My brother, the dirty bag that he is sent us to go pick up his drugs! The cops eventually caught up to us and we begged them to believe us that we had no idea what was in the package and that we were sent by someone to pick them up. They of course didn't believe us.

We went to court and pleaded not guilty for the possession of drugs, but being caught with them doesn't usually work for you, whether guilty or innocent.

Now the four of us are on a bus to the former Camp Green Lake. We some of the first girls to be sent to the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, sir?" Ally politely attempted to get the guard's attention. He didn't answer. "ExCuse me?! Can you hear me?"

"Shut your mouth kid and don't say another word." The guard replied.

Ally gave me a dirty look. If it weren't for my brother then none of us would be on this bus. Ally's parents resented my family for this.

"So. What do you think we are going to have to do here? I mean we for sure aren't going to be digging any holes." I said

"I don't know. Honestly. I just hope that they aren't to hard on us." Jess said.

"We were caught with drugs! You think that they are going to treat you like a princess just because you are a girl? Are you stupid?" I raised my voice.

"Just relax. I was just saying what I thought." Jess replied

"But honestly Jess, what would make you even think about us not being treated badly." Sam made her position clear.

"Just shut up!" Jess curled up in a ball in the corner of the seat, up against the window.

"What is with her?" Ally asked

"I don't know but I have one thing to say. If she had taken her freaking three inch shoes off while we were running then maybe we could have gotten away." I remarked rudely

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's not my fault that we were caught with the drugs. It's your brother's fault! I had a bad feeling bout going there but no one listened to me!" Jess screamed

"You didn't have to come along with us if you had a "bad feeling" about it and you didn't even mention anything to us about it." I freaked at her. Jess curled back up into a ball and tried to fall asleep.

"Anyways. Did you bring anything for us to do? Like a deck of cards or something?" Ally asked.

"Yea I did." Sam answered. "What do you wanna play?"

"It's up to you." I said.

We settled for "Go Fish" and "Crazy Eights". We played for about two and a half-hours non-stop, then the guard said,

"We're here. Pack up whatever you need to pack and come to the front of the bus."

"Jess! Get up!" Sam screamed in her ear.

We all got up and made our way to the front of the bus where the guard led us off and into a building with big white letters spelling "OFFICE".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh hello Billy Bob." The woman at the desk said. "These must be our new delinquents."

"Yep. Here they are. They're all yours."

"Thank you. Sit down you four."

"Yes ma'am" All four of us said in unison.

"My name is Ms. Devil. I am the head counselor here and you will do as I say. No ands, ifs, or buts. Is that clear? You must be Joey, Alexandra, Jessica, and Samantha." She pointed each of us out.

We all looked at each other and smiled, then answered

"Yes ma'am." We tried really hard to keep straight faces. We all wondered if she was related to Ms. Devil from the 101 Dalmatians.

"You will be allowed to wear you own shirts, however, you must wear these jumpsuits." Ms. Devil pulled out eight bright orange suits. "One is for working and the other is for relaxing. Every four days your suits will switch. Your working ones will be washed and your relaxing ones will become your work ones. We do not have specific jobs/chores established that have to be done everyday but for the first few weeks you will be fixing this place up, and doing any chores that are asked of you. Is that clear?"

"Uh-huh." We all said in unison once again.

"Good. Now you will be staying in Tent D. There are four cots set up for you already in there, but don't think that you will be the only ones who are going to be staying in that tent. As we get more girls, the tents will become fuller, so I don't want to hear you complaining if that happens. Is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good. Now follow me outside to your tent."

We all got up from our chairs and followed Devil outside. This was our first good look at the camp.

"As you can see this place is a wreck. For years, this was an all boys camp and as you can see they tore it up pretty well. You four along with the other fifteen girls here are going to be fixing up everything that needs fixing here. Here is your tent. Curfew is 8:30." With that she left us alone.

"This is just peachy!" Jess whined.

"Will you stop complaining? I swear if I have to listen to you for the next year I will honestly beat the crap outta you and your three inch shoes!" I threatened.

"Will you two stop it! We just got here and already you're threatening to kill her."

We went into the tent, grabbed our crates, and made ourselves at home. After we finished doing that, we decided to go nd explore this pitiful place they called a camp.

"Why do you suppose they called this room the "Wreck Room" and not "Rec Room"? You know with an "R" instead of "WR"?" Sam looked confused. We walked in.

"I guess this is why." I said pointing out that the room indeed was a wreck.

"Oh that makes sense." Ally looked around the room with a look of disgust on her face.

"Boys are so pathetic! I mean can't they clean up after themselves? Can you imagine what our tent must of looked like while there were boys living in it?" Sam looked a little freaked out.

"I wonder who stayed in out tent. I wonder if they were hot!" I commented.

"You and your guys Joey. You just never get enough of talking about them do you?" Ally joked

"As a matter of fact I don't!"

"Let's go check out our tent to see if they left any markings on who they were!" Sam suggested, and I totally agreed with her!

"You guys can go. I'm gonna stay here. I don't feel so well." Jess said

"Ok. Suit yourself." We all said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys liked the first chapter and will like this one!! please review!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think they would have carved something? Or left something if they did?" Sam asked excitedly, as if we were gonna find something.

"I don't know. Maybe on the floor under the cot, or maybe even under the cot." Ally suggested.

I looked on the floor under my cot and found a carving on it. It said "Squid". What kind of name is that? I wondered.

"I found something. It says Squid. I wonder if he was hot!" I said

"You just keep wondering. Now I'm wondering if that was his real name or if it was his nickname. And if it was his nickname I wonder how he got it." Ally said, "Hey! There's a carving over here too! It says Zigzag! I wonder if that was a nickname too?" She looked a little confused.

"My carving says Magnet. I wonder if he was called Magnet because he was a babe Magnet?" Sam joked.

"They were here for who knows how long. They wouldn't have seen a girl in a long time. How would they know that he was a babe magnet?" I put some sense into her brain

"Well we have to use our imaginations here! We don't have much to work with!" Sam put some sense into my brain.

"I wonder if there is a name under Jessica's bed." Ally went over and looked. And indeed there was. It said "X-Ray". "Who the hell is X-Ray?"

"Beat me." Sam and I said together.

"Jinx!" I said to Sam.

"Joey was that really necessary?" Ally asked

"I know I know I'm immature. But c'mon it's fun."

"Sam...Sam..." Ally stopped before saying the third "Sam".

"Now look whose being mean!"

"Well I want to have just a little bit of fun!" Ally laughed. "Sam...are you happy now?"

"Thank you!"

"Ok everyone it's time for dinner! Everyone to the Mess Hall." Devil shouted

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mess Hall was a mess just like its name suggested. There were tables that looked as if they would collapse under even the lightest pressure, and the food look horrifying. It was green and mushy and looked like someone's vomit. Quite disgusting. I wondered if the guys had to eat this same disgusting crap.

Ally, Sam, Jess and I sat down at the table that we were directed too, looked from each other to the food, then back to ech other.

"Are we supposed to eat this?" Sam whined.

"I think so..." Ally and I said

"What the hell is this! I want my mom's homemade food not this crap!" Jess said on the verge of crying.

"Oh suck it up Jess!" Sam said.

"Oh shut up Sam!" she shot back

I took a small spoon full and put it in my mouth. _How gross! This tastes like shit!_ The other three could tell that the food didn't have an appealing taste either.

"I'm not gonna eat this!" Sam complained, "I mean Joey eats so many different types of foods and she doesn't eat this! Doesn't that tell you guys something?"

"Ya it's disgusting and not even Joey can take it." Ally said sarcastically.

We sat there and picked at our food, taking little mouthfuls at a time, sooner or later cleaning out plates.

"If you are done eating, bring your trays up to the counter here and put them in a pile. After doing so I would like you to proceed to your tents or to the Wreck Room. Remember curfew is 8:30." Devil instructed.

After putting our trays at the front we decided to go to the Wreck Room and play a game of pool.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think this camp was like before we came here?" Ally asked

"Probably the same as it is now?" I looked at her puzzled.

"No! I mean like what do you think that guys were like?"

"Probably reckless. I mean I've had my t.v in my house for over ten years and it is still in good condition, and there are three kids in my family. I mean how hard is it to keep a t.v in good condition?" Sam piped in

"Ya I mean they must have been like animals. They tore this place apart! It looks like a tornado hit a couple hundred times!" I joked.

"You're one funny girl Joey" Jess said sarcastically.

"Will you stop being so bitter! Have some fun. Oh did we tell you that X-Ray slept in your bed prior to your arriving and the closing of the boys camp?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is X-RaY?"

"Let's just go check to see if he left a picture stuck under the bed!" Ally suggested with just a slight bit of sarcasm

"Ya like I'm sure he left a picture under his bed for the future campers to look at!" Sam joked.

"Will you guys shut up! All you have been doing is insulting me and picking on me!" Jess shouted

"You bring it upon yourself! If you would stop being so moody then maybe we wouldn't be "picking on you"!" I shouted back

"Let's get outta here. I'm tired of listening to this crap." Ally, Sam and I walked out of the Wreck Room, leaving Jess behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"What has gotten into her? She's being real bitchy lately." Ally said

"Yah I know but I kinda wish she would stop putting herself on the spot. It's pissing me off!" I said

"Ditto. I mean like if you wanna be grouchy then go hang out with Devil. I'm sure she'll be happy to have a new friend." Sam joked. We all laughed.

Five minutes later Jess walked into the tent lay down on her cot and put her head in her pillow. She didn't talk to any of us. Then Devil came around shouting "LIGHTS OUT", so we took that as our cue to go to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys liked the second chapter! I know this chapter is shorter! hope you guys like it!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Get dressed and proceed to the Mess Hall for breakfast."

We all got up and got into our jumpsuits. _Ew! These things are so tacky!!_ Then we went to the Mess Hall.

For breakfast we had something a little more decent than supper. We had just plain toasted bread with butter. Actually it wasn't a little more decent than supper, it was WAY more decent. As we ate, Devil came around to each of our tables and told us what we had to do today. We were in charge of washing all of cabins/ buildings, making sure that there wasn't a single spot of paint left on them. Then we had to wash the Mess Hall's floor and counters by hand. After that, we had to set up all of the trays, cups and cutlery in a fashionable order for easy access when the other girls came in for supper.

"Just peachy! I'm going to break a damn nail!" Jess whined, after Devil was out of earshot

"There she goes again! Not even two seconds after the authority leaves the table." Ally piped in

"What the hell? Just shut up!"

"I think that it will be kind of fun, not the floor washing part but the building washing. I mean we can make anything fun, right? Even if it's hard work." I attempted to lift their spirits.

"I sure hope so!" Sam said hopefully

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got outside there were buckets of water, soap and paint remover, along with several brushes for us. When we saw Devil walking towards us we quickly picked up the brushes, dunked them in the water, and soap and started scrubbing.

"Good! You girls are right on task. You listen very well. That's works well with me!" Devil said as she passed by us.

We scrubbed the bottom halves of the buildings until they looked brand new, in our eyes anyways. Then we moved onto the upper portion of them. We found a ladder to climb up to the top of them, cleaned the top half, then climbed up the entire way and two of us sat on the roofs of two of the buildings, and cleaned the roofs. The roofs were kind of slanted but not at all hard to clean. Ally and I were on one roof and Sam and Jess were on the one next to ours. We took short breaks to drink from our canteens every once in awhile and then got back to work. During one of the breaks Sam looked like she was going to fall off of the roof, and I started singing,

"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall

All the kings horses and all the kings men

Couldn't put Humpty together again!"

Stupid I know but that is what we are all about. Sam started laughing so hard that she nearly slipped off the roof, and had to grab onto the edge. _What an idiot!_ I thought.

We finished washing the roofs, then proceeded to washing the Mess Hall. After finishing that we set up the trays, cups and cutlery. Then we ate, went to the Wreck Room, which had been cleaned up to a certain extent, then went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a month since the four of us arrived at the camp and only one or two more girls have come to join us. They aren't in our tent, thankfully, so we still have a spacious area to sleep in. After a months hard work, the girls at the camp had fixed the camp from head to toe. Everything was freshly painted, and washed. We got a used, but good, t.v, we got used, but once again good, couches, and we got new tables for the Mess Hall. If any one of the boys who came to this camp before were to come here again, they would hardly recognize it.

But now since those chores are done, every tent is incharge of different around the camp chores every day. You could either volunteer for the chore or be volunteered. Sometimes it was better to volunteer yourself.

I usually volunteer for the cooking and serving of the food, and the cleaning of the trays after breakfast. It's not as bad as cleaning up after dinner, so I don't mind. Neither Jess, Sam, nor Ally thought that my volunteering for those chores was a good idea until I got the best parts of the day off when they are doing their chores. It's great, and to be honest this camp isn't half as bad as I thought it would be.

------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that this story has been different enough for you and will continue to be different!! read and review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jose, Alan, Rex and Ricky, please stand." The judge ordered. The four boys did so. "You have been here, in front of me before, and I gave you the choice to go to a detention camp or go to jail. You all chose camp. Once again I will give you the choice of jail or a detention camp. What do you choose?"

"Which camp is it?" Alan asked

"A camp out in Texas."

"Isn't that where you sent us last time? To Texas?" Alan answered back

"Yes. But I say once again, I am giving you a choice. You don't have to go to camp if you don't want, but I dare say that jail is not a pretty place for four boys like you."

"I'm going to the camp. I don't give a shit if it is Camp Greenlake again. I would rather be at a camp doing something than sitting in jail getting fat." Rex answered

"And how about you three?"

"We'll go." They all said.

"Good. Your bus leaves tomorrow are seven o'clock in the morning. You're dismissed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Joey?" Ally questioned

"Probably doing her chores…but she is a bit late for breakfast this morning isn't she?" Sam answered

"Maybe she had to do something extra, I don't know." Jess piped in

"She better get here fast because we have to go start our chores real soon." Ally pointed out

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joey, can you please come into my office?" Devil asked

"Sure." I said as I followed her into her office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well we have some new 'campers' arriving later on, so when you have a chance, do you think that you can show them around the camp. They will be staying in your tent."

"Sure thing."

"Alright. You can go back to the Mess Hall."

"Thank you." I said as I left the office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did any of you catch the name of the camp that we will be at for the next year?" Alan questioned.

"Nope. Didn't hear any name of any sort. All the judge said was that it was in Texas." Rex answered

"Isn't that where Camp Green Lake was? In Texas?" Ricky looked confused

"Yah, but they closed it down and reopened it as an all girls camp. They couldn't possibly be sending us there. I mean they never sent a girl to our camp." Jose pointed out

"But do you know of any other camps in the middle of the desert in Texas?" Ricky questioned

"Uh no, but still. We've only been to one delinquent camp and we don't know of many others." Jose pointed out again

"Imagine if they stuck us in an all girls camp! Ha! That would be so cool but a little screwed up." Alan joked around

"I don't think that I could last in a camp with all girls. They're always moody and grumpy, but weak at the same time. We could take over that camp like this." Rex said snapping his fingers

"You're mean Rex. Like that's just plain mean to push girls around" Ricky said

"Ya well we won't have to worry about that because we aren't going to be sent to that camp. They wouldn't go against their policies." Rex ended the conversation.

"But wouldn't it be awesome if we were sent to an all girls camp?" Ricky said excitedly

"Are we still on this?" Rex asked

"It would be so cool. Being surrounded by girls who haven't seen guys in who knows how long!" Alan joked

"It would be awesome!" Jose joked

"Yo, Mr. Guard. What's the name of the camp that you're taking us too?" Ricky asked the guard sitting at the front of the bus

"I don't know. I'm just here to make sure you don't do anything stupid." The guard answered

"Ok then. Mr. Bus Driver! Where are we going?" He asked again

"I can't say. I was given orders not to answer any of your questions." The bus driver answered.

"What the hell?" Rex got up from his seat and started to walk to the front of the bus.

"Sit the hell down!" the guard yelled, pointing his rifle at Rex.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He said with his hands raised as he made his way back to his seat.

"I hope that this isn't Camp Greenlake that they are taking us to. Oh! Alan did you bring your little octopus?" Ricky started the conversation again

"Oh ya I totally forgot about that thing!" Rex joked, "So? Did you?"

"Why do you guys care so much? It's only a stupid stuffed animal." Alan answered back

"You brought it didn't you?" Ricky laughed

"Having my dad leave my mom and I when I was three and then my mom not caring about me, people like us need as much security as we can get. Resulting in me bringing this!" Alan stuck his hand into his bag and pulled out his octopus

"I knew it! Aww Squidly!" Ricky joked. They all laughed

"What the hell is going on?" Alan's laughter came to an abrupt stop and he shouted with enough anger in his voice to scare a whole class of kindergarteners.

"What?" Rex asked

"Oh shit! Look outside." Alan said

"Oh my god! We _are_ at Camp Green Lake! Damnit! Look at all of our holes!" Ricky shouted

"Will you guys shut up!" The guard shouted at them

"No but seriously. We can't be going to Camp Green Lake. We just can't be." Jose finally said something.

"Look at the freaking sign! It's like girly colours!" Rex yelled when he saw the bright blue Camp Green Lake sign (hardly girly).

"What did they do to it? I mean the buildings look new, and so do the tents." Alan pointed out

"Who the hell knows!" Ricky shouted

"Welcome back to Camp Green Lake boys." The guard said with a smirk o his face. " Come to the front of the bus, all four of you." He said when the bus came to a complete stop.

All four of the boys went to the front of the bus, had their handcuffs removed, and were led to the office.

"Oh hello, Billy Bob." A tall lady greeted the guard. "These must be our new campers!"

The four boys looked from one to the other. What the hell have they gotten themselves into?

"Sit down." She pointed the four of them to four seats in front of the desk. They did as they were told.

"My name is Ms. Devil. I am the head authority of this camp. Since you have been to this camp before, I am going to explain what the rules are and what rules have changed since you were last here. You will be wearing these suits again. The only change is that you will have the work clothes washed every four days instead of three. Next instead of digging holes everyday as punishment, you will be asked to do several chores around the camp. Curfew is at 8:30. When you are not being asked or doing your chores you have the options of going to the Wreck Room, staying in your tent, or walking around the camp. Any misbehaving will call for punishment. You will be staying in Tent D, seeing as that was your tent last time. You will be sharing it with four other girls. You will respect them and not treat them as something they are not. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." They all said. Their faces had lit up when they heard "…sharing a tent with four other girls."

"You do know that the only reason why you were sent here is because they do not have enough room in the other camps that you have access to."

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright then. You can go now to your tent." She dismissed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey had just finished telling Ally, Jess, and Sam about how Devil told her that there would be new campers in their tent.

"So what do you think they will be like?" Ally asked

"I don't know. I'm not to fond about having new campers in our tent, but like Devil said that we can't complain." I said

"Ya I know. But they better not touch any of our stuff!" Sam said

"Oh shit they're here. I have to go. Talk to you guys later." I said as I spotted the bus coming down the dusty road. "Have fun with the rest of your chores!" And I ran off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home!" Ricky joked as the four of them walked into Tent D.

"What the hell happened here?" Alan freaked when he actually saw the interior of the tent. There were posters hanging all over the sides of the tent. There were little stuffed animals on all of the cots, and the sheets were different colours.

"Our tent has been taken over by girls!" Ricky laughed

"I'm glad that you find this funny, but I want my bed back!" Jose whined

"I wonder if these girls are hot!" Alan laughed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey walked into Devil's office.

"Hi Ms. Devil. Have the campers arrived yet?" I asked

"Actually yes. They are in the tent. Now be nice to them Joey."

"I'll try!" I said as I walked out of the office.

As I got closer to the tent I didn't hear girls' voices. They sounded more like guys. I walked up the steps to the tent and opened the flap. When I walked in, I found four guys sitting on each of our beds. I flipped.

"What the hell are you doing in here? What the hell are you doing _here_?" I shouted. One guy was changing his shirt, and the other three were just talking before I had went into the tent. Now they sat still has boards and stared at me. "I asked you a question! And I expect an answer."

"Didn't Devil tell you that there were new campers?" one of them asked

"Yes! However when she said new campers I thought she meant girls, and so would everyone else here."

"There really isn't any need for you to yell at us. We didn't even know we were coming here, until we saw the sign." Another one added his piece.

"What are you doing on our beds? Get off of them! NOW!"

"Your beds? If I recall properly, these beds are ours." The first boy pointed to the three other guys

"Your beds? Do they have your names on them?"

"Actually kinda." The second guy said as he got off the bed and bent down to wear Ally, Sam and I had discovered the carvings. "See. It says _Squid._ I'm Squid. Well actually Alan but my nickname is Squid. And he's X-Ray or Rex," he said pointing to the first guy, "And those two are Magnet or Jose and Zigzag or Ricky."

"You're the fours guys who were in this tent before? When the camp was all boys?"

"Us and four other guys." Zigzag answered

"What the hell are you doing _here_? At this camp?"

"Because no other delinquent camps wanted us." X-Ray joked

"I'm glad to see that you have met Joey, boys." Devil walked into the tent, "I asked her to show you around. Were you on your way?"

"Uh ya Ms. Devil. We were just going." I answered, "C'mon. I'll show you around even though you probably know your way around quit well." I said in a less the content voice. The four of them followed me. First, I took them to the Mess Hall.

"This is the Mess Hall. You may remember it or may you not, it's your problem."

"Holy shit! Look at this place! Remember when it was like really a _Mess_ Hall. Did you see it before this was done?" Rex asked

"Yes actually. I helped fix it."

"What?" Alan asked

"Never mind."

"This is the Wreck Room. Not so much a wreck anymore, is it?" I took them to the Wreck Room after they finished gawking at the Mess Hall.

"Oh shit!! They got a new TV! This is the best!" Ricky jumped up and down in total excitement.

"Calm yourself!" Alan told Ricky. "So did you help fixing this place too?"

"The whole camp did. Interesting isn't it?"

"Pretty much."

"And this is the desert in which you completely tore up the last time you inhabited this place. Pretty nice isn't it?"

"How come so many of the holes are filled in?" Jose asked

"Because we were bored."

"That's funny." Zigzag laughed. "You're not serious are you?"

"What do you think?" I looked questioningly at him

At dinner, the boys gazed at the food for half of the meal and gobbled it down the second half. They were quite surprised with the quality of it. The girls didn't talk to the guys and the guys didn't talk the girls. We didn't start off on a good foot.

After dinner, the four girls hung around the tent, and the boys stayed in the Wreck Room. At 8:30, we closed our eyes, and tried to fall asleep. Just after we did the guys walked in.

"This place has changed so much in a matter of months!" Alan said

"Ya I know. I was kind of surprised when I got here at how different it was. It's not even Camp Green Lake anymore." Rex whispered, hoping that he wouldn't "wake us".

"Ya, it's pretty cool." Jose said under his own breath

"I think that we should go to sleep. We don't know what time they're gonna wake us up tomorrow." Zigzag said as he closed his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey's watch alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. It beeped until she acknowledged it and shut it off. She got up, and went behind the curtain that they had put up so they could get changed, put her suit on and went to the Mess Hall, where she started her chores. Just after she left the tent, she heard the flap to the tent open and turned around to see Alan standing there.

"Where are you going?" he asked sounding kind of worried

"To go start my chores?"

"This early? What do you have to do?"

"Yes this early, and why don't you come along and help and get on Devil's good side?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Fine. I'll come." He said and he walked out of the tent already in his jumpsuit. "Don't you find these things so uncomfortable?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm just asking. I remember having to dig holes in these things. That was something."

"Interesting."

"How did you get here?"

"What do you care?"

"I'm just asking."

"How did you get here?"

"Drugs."

"Interesting."

"So where are we going?"

"To the Mess Hall."

"To do what?"

"To make breakfast, and set everything up. Do you think that will be too much work for you?"

"No." and we both stopped talking.

When we walked into the Mess Hall, Justin, Devil's older brother, who helps out with many of the Mess Hall chores, was surprised to see that one of the boys had come to help.

"Joey, does he know that he doesn't have to help today?" Justin asked

"I don't know. I told him he could come with me if he wanted and he came."

"Are you sure you want to help this morning?" he asked Alan

"Sure, its fine." He answered back.

We did the chores that we were asked to do and then when there was about ten minutes left for breakfast we were allowed to go and join our tent at our tables.

"Where did you guys go?" Ricky interrogated us. He winked at Alan. Alan smirked

"Keep dreaming. Both of you." I responded to Ricky's wink

"So where did you go this morning Alan?" Rex questioned

"I went and helped Joey out,"

"You do know that you didn't have to do any chores today right?" Ally asked

"Ya I know."

"So why did you go?"

"Because he woke up when my watch went off, and then when he saw me leave the tent he got worried and he asked me where I was going, and I told him and then I asked him if he wanted to come and he did." I answered

"Thanks Alan." Jess said sarcastically

"Did anyone tell you to speak?" I shot back at her

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?" she answered

"I had the same question for you!" I said

"Guys stop it!" Sam yelled

The four guys looked at each other.

"So Joey did they make him stick by you the whole time?" Ally asked

"Ya…I couldn't leave him on his own. He looked so clueless."

"So. What do you three have to do today?" Jose asked

"We have to fill in the holes that you guys oh so gratefully left us." Ally answered

"Seriously? Do you want some help?" Rex offered

"Yes seriously and no we don't need your help because you don't need to do anything today, just like Devil wants."

"We will help if you really need it." Jose answered, "I mean we are partially to blame for that chores existence."

"Yea you are. If you want to, I guess you guys can." Sam gave them their answer.

After breakfast, I went with Sam, Ally, Jess, Ricky, Rex, and Magnet to go and get their shovels and went to their holes with them. I sat down at the edge of one of the empty holes and just kept them company, not that they needed anymore now that there are three more people with them. About fifteen minutes later Alan came to join us because there wasn't much to do at the camp alone. He sat next me.

"Re-filling these holes isn't as bad as digging them, that's for sure!" Jose pointed out

"No one said that it was hard, its just long and boring and from my point of view boring." Sam said

"I find it stupid, retarded, dumb, pointless, and a waste of time and I shouldn't even be here when I didn't do anything." Jess started whining again.

"What are you whining about now?" I asked

"Just shut up! Don't talk to me!" She yelled back

"Does she always whine about everything?" Alan asked me quietly so no one else could hear

"Ya, basically. From the moment we got on the bus to come here she hasn't stopped."

"I think the other three guys are getting annoyed with her. I wouldn't be surprised if Rex says something to her."

"Will he seriously?"

"Ya. He did it with everyone when we were here last time."

"Interesting."

The six of them finished filling in their holes, so they moved onto their next ones which were a little further from where Alan and I were sitting. I started to get up to go follow them, but Alan told me to sit my ass down and not to move because we were supposed to be 'relaxing'.

"You're such a fool!" I said to him

"A fool indeed, but a smart fool." He smirked, "Holy shit! A yellow-spotted lizard!" he freaked

"Relax, jeeze! You ate the onion that I gave you this morning right?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Didn't you hear that those lizards don't like the onions at the top of the mountain? So if you ate one, they will leave you alone. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. One climbed all over me one day. It was freaky but nothing happened."

"You're too gutsy for me." He joked

"I'll take that as a compliment."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"If you don't mind me asking why was Joey in a crappy mood yesterday?" Rex asked

"I'm not sure. She's not very crazy about being around guys right now because its because of one that we are all here." Ally answered

"What happened?" Jose asked

"That's not my story to tell. It's hers. But it involved a drug, that's all I can say."

Rex laughed. "That's how we got here too."

"That's a coincidence."

"Indeed it is."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ricky asked

"I don't know. She doesn't look pissed. She has a new light shining on her today. At least that bitter attitude didn't last too long." Sam said

"Ya I was about to rip her head of before." Jess said

"Jess what the hell is your—" Ally started to shout but was interrupted by Rex

"Will you shut up! All we have heard you do is bitch and complain about one thing or another. Joey keeps her mouth shut when something bothers her, but you always have something to say. So don't say you want to rip her head off, she along with at least me wants to rip off yours!"

Jess didn't say anything to that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan and I stopped talking when we heard Rex shouting. When we looked up, we saw that he was shouting at Jess.

"See I told you it was coming." Alan smiled

"Wow. I'm impressed. You were right."

"I always am."

I got up, picked up my shovel and picked up a pile of dirt, and threw it into the hole that we were sitting near.

"What are you doing that for?" Alan asked, looking a bit confused

"Just because I feel like it."

"Do you normally help them?"

"Sometimes. But right now I want to leave here, but I will feel bad if I don't do something around here."

"Where are you planning on going off to?"

"The Wreck Room."

"Who is usually in the Wreck Room at this time?"

"Just a couple of girls who help out in the morning."

"Okay then. So the faster we fill this hole, the faster we get out here?"

"That's the goal." And at that, Alan started chucking dirt into the hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it!! review!


	7. Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they digging? I thought they were done for the day." Jose asked

"Joey wants to go back to the actual camp." Sam answered

"How do you know?"

"Because that's just how she is. When she comes out here with us and she wants to go back to camp, she picks up her shovel and fills one hole and leaves. She says that she feels bad leaving without doing something." Sam said

"Oh. Okay. I guess Alan is going back with her?"

"I'm assuming."

"We're going to the Wreck Room, okay? Do you guys have to do something else today? Or will you be done after this?" Joey went over to the rest of the group

"Um, the three of us have to do four loads of laundry. But after that we're done." Ally answered

"Are you three going to help them too or no?" I asked pointing at Rex, Jose, and Ricky.

"Ya we will." Rex answered for the three of them.

"Ok then, we'll see you guys at dinner if not sooner." Alan and I walked away.

When we got to the Wreck Room, I saw Melissa and Melanie from C-Tent sitting on the sofas watching the Simpson's. I went over to them to introduce Alan to them.

"Hey Mel and Mel. What's up?"

"Hey Joey! Nothing really. You know how some days having the early chores is better but others it just plain sucks? Well this is one of those sucky days." Melissa answered me. She looked over at Alan

"Oh you guys haven't met Alan yet I'm assuming?"

"Nope. We saw him and three other guys in the Mess Hall yesterday but we have not yet met." Melanie answered me

"Okay, well this is Alan. He and the three other guys that you saw are in my tent. They are former 'campers' from this camp and they were sent here because they weren't wanted at any other delinquent camp."

"Hi." They both said looking kinda stunned.

"Hey." Alan said back

"Anyways, I'm going over to the pool table. I'll talk to you guys later." I said

"Ya me too. I'll see you around." Alan said before running after me.

"Nice guy, isn't he? And hot too!" Melissa said to Melanie

"Agreed."

"You any good at pool?" I asked Alan

"Oh. I was the champion."

"Really?! Let's go!"

"You're on!"

We played a round of pool and we were both going for the 8-ball, however he got it in first.

"I told you I was the champion! Now give me my reward," he pointed to his cheek, "I would like a kiss right there!" he joked

"You wish!" and I hit him across the head.

"What the--?" he came after me and picked me up and threw me on the couch.

"Ow! What was that for? That was mean!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He came a little closer and I punched him in stomach. Then I got up and ran and shouted "Yes!" to him. He ran after me and eventually got me cornered against the wall and blocked me from getting away. So I sat on the ground and crawled my way out. Then I went to the couch and sat on it because everyone was gone. He came over and sat right on top of me.

"Oh god!" I gasped for air

"Joey where did you go? I can't find you!" he joked, and then he turned his head, "Oh! There you are! Am I squishing you?"

"No not in the least!"

"Oh ok, then I guess I'll just go back to watching TV." Then he leaned back against the back of the couch, squashing me in between him and the sofa.

About thirty seconds later the other six walked into the Wreck Room just to make sure that we were alive before they went to go do the laundry.

"Where's Joey?" Ally asked

"Oh you mean her?" he questioned and pointed behind him

"Oh there she is. Ok anyways we are just going to do the laundry and then we will be done. Okay? Joey is that an ok?" I gave her a thumbs up, and then they left.

"Can-you-get-off-of-me?" I managed to get out while gasping for air.

"Oh ya. I was waiting for you to say something. I thought you were dead." He joked.

"Hilarious, I must say."

"I would say so." He smirked

"So, how come you came here and didn't go to jail instead?" I asked

"It was all Rex's doing. I questioned the judge. I asked which camp it was, where it was, and what it was all about, but all he told me was that it was in Texas. Immediately, I thought of Camp Greenlake but didn't think that he would send us here. Then Rex said that he was going, and instead of us all being split up we came back here together."

"Oh. So you still follow Rex around, and do as he says?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Rex seems like the leader of the group, and you guys do what he wants. Please correct me if I'm wrong."

"Well you are. We do not follow him around!"

"Ok, ok. Calm yourself. I didn't say that I was right."

"So how come all four of you are here and not in jail?"

"Because we just are."

"That's it? Because you just are? That makes total sense." He gave me a sarcastic look

"We just are! Why does everyone around here ask questions? Just stay out of my business!" and at that I stormed out of the Wreck Room

Alan just sat there, staring into space, wondering what just happened. Why had Joey just freaked out at him when it seemed like he was finally getting something out of her?

Joey went to the tent, and threw herself on her cot, then buried her head in her pillow. She then took her bag from under the bed and took out the small box that contained the pictures of her family. She ruffled through her pictures, looking for the one of her and her brother. The one that she loved to look at when he was away at school and when she missed him. It used to bring a smile to her face when she looked at her brother sticking out his tongue to the camera, but now it made the anger inside of her grow ever stronger towards him. She tore up the picture into a million pieces and threw them on the floor. She started crying again.

Alan walked in two minutes later, just standing there looking from Joey to the small pieces of the picture on the floor then back to Joey.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alan asked

"Don't talk to me like that!" I sat up and glared at him.

"I ask you a question and you storm out of the Wreck Room, yelling at me! What am I supposed to say? Please do tell me."

"Just leave me alone!" I threw my head back into my pillow. Alan came over to me and lay down on his cot, which was next to mine.

"I would ask you if I could help you in any way, but judging by your reaction to everything I said, I'm thinking that it wouldn't be a good idea."

"Just shut up!"

"Fine." He just lay there, facing me, as I cried into my pillow.

Ally, Sam, Jess, Rex, Ricky, and Jose walked into the tent, after not finding us in the Wreck Room. When Ally walked in, she looked at the picture on the floor and asked,

"Joey? Which picture did you tear up?"

"What one do you think?"

"I hope it's not the one that I'm thinking." She said as she grabbed some of the pieces trying to fit them together. "You didn't!" she said with more shock in her voice at the fact that I had torn up that picture.

"What picture is it?" Sam asked. I sat up and glared at Ally. She didn't say.

"Can you guys leave us two alone for a minute?" Ally asked pointing and me and her.

"Sure." They all said together.

"Don't try and eavesdrop." Ally shot a sharp look at all of them.

"What is wrong with you? I mean one minute you're all happy and having fun then the next minute you tear up your most favourite picture. What did he ask you?"

"What do you think he asked me?"

"How you got here? Am I right?"

"Ya…"

"Why would you freak at him for? Why can't you just tell them?"

"It's not like your brother betrayed you and sent you away for his stupid mistakes!" I screamed at her. "You're an only child! You couldn't have a sibling do that to you! It may be easy for you to talk about it but it's not for me!"

"Fine. Just tell me why you tore up the picture."

"Why do you think? I hate him! I want to forget about him! I don't want to remember what he looked like, or what he sounds like! He didn't even come to our damn trial!"

"I know but he's still your brother. And once you finally forgive him for screwing up your life and three of your friends' lives, you're gonna want to have that picture again. But now what are you gonna do?"

"Can you stop making sense for once?"

"But seriously. You are not alone here. You've got Sam and I for sure, and obviously Alan and the other three guys care enough about what is bothering you because they keep asking. Just relax. You don't have to tell them what happened right now, but you don't have to shut them out when they ask you a question."

"Just stop it!" I joked, wiping the tears from my eyes

"Ok. Now that you have calmed down, do you want to go to the Wreck Room?"

"Whatever."

"Oh look at who decided to join us!" Sam smiled. She was happy that I was in a "better" mood.

"How ya doing chica?" Jose asked

"Fine."

"What happened back there?" Rex looked at me questioningly

"What do you think happened?"

"I was just asking."

"Well you should just mind your own business!"

"Will you shut up!" Rex yelled at me. A huge smile formed on Jess's face. "What are you smiling at?"

"I'm smiling. Is it a crime to smile?"

"It's against the law for you to smile, that's for sure."

"Just because you've been here before it doesn't mean that you can walk all over us Rex!" Jess shouted. All of the girls in the Wreck Room stopped and stared at the group.

"Well just because you're a suck for a girl it doesn't mean that you can get away with everything either!"

"This is friggen pathetic! You think that you have control over us? Well you don't! And no one wants to listen to you boss us around!"

"Well no one wants to listen to you complain about everything that comes out of someone's mouth! Because no one cares about what you have to say!" Rex finished the dispute.

I walked over to Ricky who was sitting down on one of the couches watching TV with a few of the other girls at the camp.

"Hey Ricky. What's happening?" he didn't answer me. "Hello? Ricky?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back into reality.

"What did you say?"

"Hello." I smiled

"Oh hello!"

"Are you enjoying your show?"

"As a matter of fact I am. What was going on over there? I heard a lot of yelling."

"Rex asked me a question, I got mad at him, then Jess smiled, then Rex freaked at Jess. A long story short." I smirked

"I didn't think that Rex would get mad at a girl. I know that he acts all tough but around a girl. Man, she must be pissing him off."

"He and myself for sure."

"Why is she so moody?"

"Me." I smiled

"You? What did you do?"

"I was being me."

"Oh." He looked to Jess then back to me. "Makes sense." He smirked

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I raised my eye brows and stared at him. "I swear!"

"Ok. I believe you." I got up and walked away. "Not!"

"Joey! I promise! I didn't mean anything!" I started laughing. Once Ricky got the clue that I was joking he started to laugh too.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked me

"Yah. I'm fine."

"Ok. You wanna play another game of pool? I promise I won't ask for any rewards this time." He smiled

"You're on!"

We played a game, but this time I won big time! He still had three balls to get into the pockets! After I got the 8-ball in, his jaw dropped to the floor, and I fell to the floor in laughter.

"How did you do that?" he asked

"Do what?"

"Beat me in pool."

"I'm better. How did you make your jaw drop down so far?"

"Huh?" I had completely lost him

"DINNER!" We all made our way to the Mess Hall. This time dinner wasn't so silent, aside from Jess, who hadn't said a word since Rex had yelled at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys are liking it so far! I'm trying to make it as different as possible!!


	8. Chapter 8

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Justin, Devil's brother, came into the tent to introduce himself to the other three boys. He came into the tent every so often to see how we were doing, and to see if Devil was being too hard on us so he could set her straight in her tracks. Justin was the greatest guy at the camp. He was so funny. In the morning, when I got to the Mess Hall to start my chores, he would throw out some weird joke, like 'I had a weird dream last night. I dreamed that I could talk to elephants!' Knowing that it was a joke I would laugh, then I would be almost completely awake. He could put a smile on every one of the campers' faces, no matter how bad of a mood they were in. He was one of our lifelines in the camp.

"Hey guys!" he greeted us with a big smile, "I'm Justin, Devil's older brother. I help out in the Mess Hall everyday, so if any of you guys are going to be helping out there, I'll be glad to help you out. Also, if my sister is being too hard on you guys, feel free to come to me and I'll set her straight." He shook hands with Ricky, Rex, and Jose, seeing as he had already met Alan. "Alrighty, then, I'll leave you guys alone to do as you please. Have fun!" and he left the tent.

"There's another guy here?" Ricky asked

"Yes Ricky, there is! Can you believe it! Another guy!" I joked with him

"Don't talk to me like that young lady! I am older than you and I demand some respect!" he was being serious

"Alright. Yes Mr. Ricky sir. There is another gentleman in the establishment."

"Much better!" He burst out into laughter. Everyone was laughing. I looked over at Jess, who once again was not laughing or participating in anything. She looked at me and had the _I-don't-get-what's-so-funny_ expression on. I rolled my eyes.

The seven of us, not including Jess, went for a walk around the camp and out around the holes.

"Jeeze. I remember when we used to dig out here all the time." Alan commented

"It feels like yesterday. I remember dragging my butt out of bed every morning and digging. Then having to listen to Mom getting frustrated with us because we wouldn't use our proper names. As I quote '…the names society will recognize you by.'" Rex added

"Yah I know. Zero would always jump out of his hole, spit in it and walk away. Leaving us in the hot sun." Jose said

"He was one weird dude. He was like a mole!" Ricky had to put his part in

"A mole?" Ally asked

"Yah. We used to say that he ate the dirt and that's why he finished digging so quickly." Ricky answered

"He was two feet tall. He was tiny! And yet he managed to beat us in digging everyday!" Alan said

"I wonder how I would do if I had to dig a hole like that." I piped in

"You would probably die!" Rex joked

"Really? You think?"

"Just by looking at you, I'm guessing." He pointed out the fact that I was skinny, and that my arms seemed to have no muscle in them, which was wrong.

"How about me? Jose do you think I could do it?" Sam asked

"Maybe. Zero surprised us. Rex you never know. These three might be able to kick our butts in digging."

"Why thank you Jose!" Ally acknowledged Jose standing up for us

"Aw! No problem!" he gave Ally a little friendly hug

We all walked back to the camp, talking about which chores the boys would be choosing the next day to do. Alan chose morning shift with me, and the other three stuck with Ally, Sam and Jess. They said for now they would do that.

When we got back to our tent, it was curfew, and Jess was already asleep. We got changed, the three girls went behind the cover, while the guys got changed in the tent. We said goodnight, and closed our eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan and I got up at 6:30 and went to the Mess Hall.

"Good morning guys." Justin said with his happy voice and face.

"Good morning." Alan said, barely moving his mouth because he was too tired to.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake Alan." Justin responded to Alan's less than normal hello

"Alan had a hard night." I added

"Really? How so?"

"I just wasn't feeling well." Alan answered

"Are you feeling better?" Justin asked

"Yah. A little bit."

"That's good." He paused, "Now get started on your chores."

"Whatever." I replied

Alan and I didn't talk much that morning. He was worried that I had heard to much the night before and he didn't want to bring up the topic. He had been whimpering for about fifteen minutes or, but apparently hadn't slept for a couple of hours. I had woken up because I had to pee. He hadn't known that I was awake until I had actually stood up and grabbed my flashlight. After I got up, the whimpering stopped. When I had gotten back to the tent, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"Where'd you go?" he asked me with the slightest bit of worry in his voice

"I had to pee. Is that a problem?"

"No. I was just wondering."

"I couldn't sleep either. So I got up and took my walk to the washroom."

"You can't sleep either?"

"Nope. Unless I get some hard work given to me and I am completely tired out from the day, I don't get a full night's sleep."

"Oh. You planning on trying to fall asleep again?"

"I don't know. It's 5:30. I might not get back to sleep. Why?"

"You got any cards or something that we can play with? You know to pass the time. That is if you aren't planning on lying back down."

"Yah I got some cards. What you wanna play?"

"Up to you."

"Crazy eights because I think that it is the only game that I might be able to play this early in the morning."

"Fine by me." We played crazy eights for the next hour until my watch went off. Then we got changed and headed to the Mess Hall.

After we finished our chores, we spent the last ten minutes of breakfast with the other six before they went out to do their chores. I didn't feel like going with them today and neither did Alan, so we went back to the tent, and fell back to sleep in our beds. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out cold. I was so exhausted. Usually just lying in bed awake was relaxing, but when Alan asked if I wanted to play cards, I played because I had a feeling that he was having a rough night and I didn't want to leave him awake on his own.

We must have been sleeping for a few hours because the next thing we heard was the lunch bell. Not everyone had to go and eat lunch at that particular moment, but the bell was there just to let everyone know that lunch was made and out in the open for the campers.

I jumped up when I heard the bell. I looked at my watch. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. I got up and went to the Mess Hall to get something to eat because I was really hungry. I grabbed two sandwiches and two drinks and four cookies for Alan and I. I was going to bring the food back to the tent just in case he wanted something when he woke up. When I walked back into the tent, he was sitting on his cot. He looked at me and said,

"You know you have really got to stop disappearing like that. One minute you're here, then next you're off gallivanting around the camp, either because you have to pee or because you're hungry." He smirked

"Well excuse me if my health isn't that important to you." I had shoved his food in my pocket before I went into the tent. He didn't seem so deserving of it when he gave me attitude!

"Did you bring me anything back?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't feel like bringing you anything."

"Oh so that's how it is?"

"Yes that is how it is!"

"Come on. Seriously did you bring me back something?"

"No!" he got up and walked to the opening of the tent.

"One last chance to tell me if you got anything before you make me walk all the way over to the Mess Hall and get myself something. And when I get back I won't be in a good mood because I have to walk there."

"For the last time no!" and he walked out of the tent, letting out a big sigh. I took out his food and put it on his bed.

He came back with a cookie in his hand. Then he looked at his cot, where his drink, sandwich, and cookies were. He glared at me.

"Is that all you got?"

"Uh yah. Where did that come from?"

"Did you seriously think that I wouldn't get you something? I am not that mean!"

"No you're right. You are such a liar!"

"Oh don't hate me because I like playing games with people."

"Cruel games!"

"Do you want it or not?" he walked over to his cot, picked up the stuff, sat down, and started eating his sandwich.

"You know that was really mean what you did." He said after he finished swallowing.

"It was not mean. Think of it this way. You got some exercise." I smirked

"You are one cruel person."

"I know." I put on this devilish smile.

We spent the rest of the day in the tent. We moved all of the cots around a couple of times because we were bored and we wanted to see if there would be more room if we positioned them in a different way. In the end, we moved everything back to their normal positions, and played cards.

Before we knew it, it was dinner. The eight of us went to the Mess Hall, ate our dinners, hung around in the Wreck Room, then went to bed.

"Good night, Joey." Sam said

"Good night, Ally." I said

"Good night, Rex." Ally said

"Good night, Ricky." Rex said

"Good night, Alan." Ricky said

"Good night, Jose." Alan said

"Good night, Jess." Jose said reluctantly so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Good night, Sam." Jess said in monotone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you guys are liking it!! review! i could always use feedback but please dont be too mean!! thanx!!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you guys are liking it so far! i'm really trying to make it different for all of you! read and review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks later, the guys had become used to what they did and were enjoying themselves more than they thought they could while being at a delinquent camp. We were all still doing the chores we had chosen and were pretty content with them.

Alan and I spent numerous late nights playing cards or sitting outside of the tent because we couldn't fall asleep. We would talk about anything that popped into our heads but I still wasn't able to figure out why he was awake all the time, whimpering or crying. I didn't want to ask him just in case his reaction to that question was the same as mine when I'm asked how I got here. All I know is that he had lived a hard life. Much different than mine.

None of the guys know why the four of us were there. They won't ask but are slowly piecing it together. Ally accidentally told them which picture I had torn up. Yet they all respected my desire to keep the reasons secret. Because of their respect for my privacy, I have gained respect for them, but I still won't take any of their crap.

In the past month and a half that we had been at the camp, none of the four of us had received anything from the outside. We hadn't received a letter, or anything. Our parents didn't want to have much to do with us because of how we got here.

We had been watching TV for over an hour and a half. We didn't feel like doing anything much that day. It was over 100 degrees outside and the heat just completely killed us.

"Ally? Are you in here?" Devil walked into the Wreck Room one night while we were all watching TV.

"Yah?"

"A letter arrived for you." She held out her hand, exposing an envelope. Ally looked at her for a moment. She was surprised. Her parents had barely said good bye to her when she left for Camp Green Lake. But she still got up to get it.

"Thanks." She tore then letter out of Devil's hand, shoved it into her pocket and came back to the couch.

We didn't ask about the letter, figuring that she would want to read it on her own. After a few minutes she stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out the letter. She opened it up and started reading it in her head.

_Dear Ally,_

_I know that I haven't written to you since you left but I needed a little bit of time to get over what had happened. I know that you don't say that it is your fault but you four were caught red handed and it'll take a little more than you just saying that you were innocent for me to believe you. How is the camp? Is it as bad as your brother had made it sound? I hope not. Anyways, I have to go. I would say that your father says hi but he hasn't said anything about you lately. Hope you're doing alright._

_Love Mom_

Tears had formed in her eyes. She simply folded the letter up, put in back in the envelope and back into her pocket. She wiped her eyes and went back to watching TV. All of us were looking at her but quickly brought our attention back to the TV. None of us knew what the letter said. Then she poked my arm and pointed towards the door. We both got up and walked outside. It was beginning to get dark, but it was still light enough to clearly make out the faces of people walking by you.

"What was the letter about?" I asked with distinguishable worry in voice. I had never seen her cry from reading a letter.

"Look at it." She shoved it in my face

I read it over and over until it had sunk into my head. What hit me the most was the second last sentence. "I would say that your father says hi but he hasn't said anything about you lately." I looked up at her. She started crying again.

"Don't worry about it. He's probably just really mad at the fact that both you and your brother got stuck here." I gave her a hug. At the same time I choked up when I said "brother". My brother should have been here and not me and my friends. The anger that I had towards him still hadn't changed. I stopped thinking about myself and tried to talk to Ally. We went back to the tent and just hung around there until the other six came back and it was lights out.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I don't know if the others heard me, but I have a pretty good feeling that Alan did. He didn't miss a thing when it came to feelings of other people. My curiosity was starting to creep up in me and I was afraid that sooner or later curiosity would kill the cat. I tried hard to keep my mouth shut about Alan's whimpering at night but it was becoming harder and harder too.

At around 2 o' clock in the morning I had woken up from the sound of someone moving around. I looked up and saw a figure walking around supposedly looking for something. I grabbed my flashlight, and the moving stopped when I moved. I turned it on and pointed it towards the figure. There stood Ricky, his eyes popping out of his head. He stared right into the light.

"What are you doing?" I whispered

"There's a rat in the tent!" he whispered a little too loudly.

"What?!" Sam jumped up.

"Shit!" Ally freaked

"What are you guys screaming about?" Rex sat up and looked at us. Most of our faces were visible because both Ally and Sam had turned on their flashlights. Alan sat up. He didn't look like he was asleep like the rest of us, yet he delayed sitting up to make it look like he had been sleeping.

"Ricky go back to bed. There is no rat in here. There are no furry little creatures for miles and miles. Will you stop being so paranoid?" Alan explained to him.

"How did you know I said there was a rat in here?"

"You said it loud enough to wake up one of us, why not just wake up another one?"

"You can say whatever you want but I know that there is something crawling around the tent."

"Maybe it's a yellow spotted lizard?" I suggested

"Shut up Joey!" Jess yelled at me.

"What? They are the only small crawling creatures around here. Aren't they?"

"Joey! It isn't a lizard! It's a rat!" Ricky said to me

"I would be more paranoid if it were a lizard rather than a rat."

"There isn't anything in the tent. The flaps are closed." Ally explained with such calmness and sense, unlike Ricky and Sam were.

"You're right. I think I'm going to go back to bed." Ricky jumped back into his cot. Alan and my jaw dropped. He didn't listen to us when we were making sense. He is weird. We shut our flashlights off and lay back down. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Ricky had waken me up too much and now it would be almost impossible for me to sleep for the rest of the night.

I got up, walked outside without my flashlight. I just wanted to sit out there and do nothing. I looked around at all of the tents and for some reason it reminded me of when my family and I went camping. Only the tents did anyways. Tears started rolling down my face. My brother and I used to go walking around the campsites before it got dark and used to look at the people and see if there was anyone worth talking to. We used to meet cool people by doing that. It was fun. And when I saw tents it would remind me of all the fun we would have but not when I look at them I miss those times, more than anything. I heard the flap to the tent open and saw Alan walk out. He took a seat next to me on the steps. I wiped the tears from my face and looked at him.

"We have really got to stop with the late nights." I smiled at him

"Yah I know. I get less sleep here than I do at home. And I barely get any sleep at home."

"I get less sleep anywhere I go other than home."

"Really? Well at least it's not just me."

"You're not alone."

"So you want to talk?"

"About?"

"Anything?"

"Like?"

"Whatever you want."

"You got to be more specific than that."

"Whatever is on your mind."

"There is a lot on my mind."

"The first thing that comes to your head then."

"Why are you always awake at night?" Crap! I shouldn't have asked that! It slipped out! He's going to freak at me.

"Because I am."

"Okay then. That's fine with me."

"You want to know more don't you?" he smirked at me. "You wouldn't just leave it at that. You're not like that."

"How would you know? I asked you a question and you answered."

"You are such a liar. You want to know why I'm up all the time?"

"If you want to tell me, then I guess that will be okay."

"Okay then. My mom is a drunk and my dad left us when I was three. And I haven't had a normal life, and I wake up from dreams of the horror of my life back at home. I am up most of the time because I dream about what happens at home, but when I am at home I don't need to dream because it is usually really happening. That's why I get more sleep at home than I do here." I just stared at him. "Don't look at me like that." He smirked. I wondered how he could even put on a smirk after saying that to me.

"I'm sorry that I—." I started apologizing for asking

"Don't be sorry. What do you have to be sorry for? I just met you. You didn't have anything to do with my life before here."

"I know but still. I didn't want to ask you that. I feel bad."

"Don't. It actually feels good to tell someone. No one in the tent knows other than you." I felt special because he trusted me. But at the same time guilty because I didn't trust him very much. He looked at me in the eyes, and just smiled. We sat there for about half an hour and just talked about stupid things that made us laugh and pissed off. It was nice. I enjoyed spending time with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you guys are really liking it!! more people please review!! i wanna know what everyone thinks of it and what you think I could do to make it better! thanx!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My watch alarm went off the next morning at the normal time and Alan and I got up as we usually did. We got changed, I behind the curtain and Alan where ever he wanted. We walked out of the tent and headed towards to Mess Hall.

"Hey, I'm sorry about budding into your business last night. I know you said that it was okay that I asked but I still don't think that I had a right to ask you." I apologized.

"I told you it didn't matter. Why do you keep apologizing? By continuing to do that, it'll make me more upset than you just asking me. Stop being stupid!" I stopped in my tracks when he said that. He continued walking, not noticing that I had stopped.

"You know what Ricky pulled last night with the rat was hilarious. Don't you think?" He was talking to himself. "Joey?" he looked around and spotted me a little ways behind him. "What are you doing?"

"You called me stupid." I glared at him, trying not to smile.

"What? I did not!"

"'By continuing to do that, it'll make me more upset than you just asking me. Stop being stupid!'"

"Oh I did say that didn't I?" he looked down at the ground.

"Yes you did."

"Well I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Please don't be mad at me!" he got down on his knees and begged.

"Get up you loser!"

"Now look who is insulting!"

"That was the truth not an insult!"

"Will you guys calm down?" someone said as they walked out of their tent. We looked over and saw Melissa and Melanie standing in the doorway of their tent. We were usually in the Mess Hall by now and weren't used to seeing them on our way there.

"Good morning." I said

"We weren't hyper or anything other than calm. How could you say calm down to us?" Alan had to open his mouth.

"You two were laughing so loud. We could hear you inside of the tent."

"It's not that hard to hear what's going on outside. Those things are so thin. But I am truly sorry about being 'not calm'." Alan said

"Shut up Alan." I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the Mess Hall. "Are you two coming too?"

"Yah." Melanie answered

"Why are you digging your nails into my arm?" Alan whined when we were out of ear shot of Mel and Mel.

"You know I find that hard to believe."

"You find what hard to believe?"

"That I am digging my nails into you arm when I don't have nails."

"You don't?"

"Uh no."

"And why not?"

"Because people like you that drive me crazy make me bite them off!"

"I don't drive you crazy!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do!" I jumped. Justin had just interrupted our petty fight. He started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"No I don't, yes you do, no I don't!"

"You find that funny?"

"Yes I do. You two sound like two little children fighting over one of them having a big head or something like that." I giggled. Alan just stood there.

"I don't get it." Alan looked lost

"Seriously Alan just keep your mouth shut." I suggested

"That would be kind of hard when people are always talking to me."

"Please be quiet!"

"Okay you two! Get started." And we did as we were told too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to wash some of the trays that didn't fit in the dishwasher the night before and wasn't having fun doing it. The trays were dirtier and nastier than I had ever seen them. Alan was standing next to me drying the trays as I passed the clean ones over to him. He smiled.

"What's with the smile?" I asked curiously

"Oh nothing I'm just enjoying the quality time that we have been spending together." He said sarcastically. "I mean the girl doing the big chores, like washing the dishes, just like it should be." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Excuse me!" I sprayed him with water

"What was that for?" he exclaimed

"Oh I'm sorry did that hit you? I lost control of the hose." And I sprayed him again, holding it on him longer this time.

"Joey! Stop!" he screamed

"What you screaming about Alan?" We heard Justin ask. I immediately started washing the trays again. Justin walked in and started laughing. "You got him pretty good!" he said to me

"I know." I gave a devilish smile

"Not funny." Alan pouted

"What did you do to her?" Justin asked Alan

"Nothing!"

"Here we go with the lying again."

"I am not lying!"

"Liar! Liar!"

"Okay. Now you two little children tell me when you're finished fighting."

"He said that me washing the dishes was just like it is supposed to be!"

"You sexist fool!" Justin joked

"I am not sexist!"

"Sure you're not!" Justin said

"It's 7:45. Can we go to our tables after I finish this tray up?" I asked holding up the last tray to be washed

"Whatever. Go do as you please."

"Thank you."

I finished washing the tray, and Alan dried it, then we went to our table. The six of them were finished eating and were just sitting around, talking.

"Good morning!" Ricky said excitedly

"Um…good morning." I looked at him cautiously

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm good."

"Oh thanks for asking me how I am!" he said offended

"Sorry. How are you?"

"Happy!"

"That's nice."

"It sure is!"

Alan and I took our seats next to Ally and Rex.

"Alan, why are you wet?" Rex looked at him funny

"He decided to take a swim in the sink." I said like it was true.

"Why would you do that?" Ricky looked at him confused

"Because I was hot."

"Joey. What did you do to him?" Jose asked

"Nothing! He took a swim in the sink. Honestly. Like he said, he was hot."

"What did he say?" Rex asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He must have said something to piss you off. What did he say?"

"That I was washing dishes just like every girl should be." They all started laughing. Everyone except for Jess, Alan, and I.

"You said that?" Sam looked at him, trying not to laugh too hard

"What's so funny?" he looked confused

"Joey hates guys like that."

"Like what?"

"Guys who even joke around about girls belonging in the kitchen. She was easy on you when she sprayed with water. She should have kicked your ass!" Ally answered laughing.

"Like she could." He looked at me

"You wanna go?" I stood up

"You're on!" but then I sat down because Devil walked into the Mess Hall.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning." All the campers said in unison. She walked over to our table. "Alan why are you all wet?" she looked from him to me. I looked at her so she wouldn't suspect it to be me.

"I sprayed myself with water because I was hot. It was a dumb idea."

"You bet it was." I smiled, trying not to laugh. She looked at me. "Joey. Is Alan telling me the truth?"

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know. Maybe protecting a friend?"

"Why would he do that?" I asked

"I don't know. Anyways, I need you two to help me out with moving stuff in my cabin."

"Alright." I said

"Okay." He answered

"Good. Now you two come with me. The rest of you go and do your chores." And we left the table.

When we got to her cabin we say boxes sitting in the main room.

"What's in those?" I looked at her curiously

"Chairs, a stereo, a couple new tables. This is all for the Wreck Room."

"Why are we getting new stuff?" I asked

"Because we are supposedly getting a bunch of new campers. And I don't want all of you to be at each other's necks because there isn't any room or chairs for you guys."

"Okay then."

"I want you guys to take this stuff into the Wreck Room and assemble what you need to. All of the things you need at in there." She pointed to a big box sitting on the table.

"Ok then. See you around." Alan waved as Devil walked out of the cabin.

""She left us alone in her cabin. Is she dumb?"

"I'd watch what you say. She supposedly has the place wired according to Ricky." Alan said

"Ricky's insane! How can you believe him?"

"I don't. I'm just saying."

"Sure you don't believe him. Grab this." I pointed at a big box on the floor

"Are you joking? This box weighs a ton." He attempted to pick it up

"Stop being a baby."

"I'm not being the baby. You're the one who is scared to tell us why you're here!" he shot at me

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him, "Don't talk about that! You don't know the half of it."

"Why don't you tell me then? That way I won't have to worry about accidentally slipping it in a conversation because I want to know the answer!"

"You couldn't care less about what I have to say!"

"How would you know?"

"Because guys like you don't!"

"Right and the fact that I have had a far from normal life makes you think that I don't care?" I grabbed a box and stormed out of the room. I got to the Wreck Room and dropped the box on the ground. I tore it open and looked at the pieces of the chairs sitting there waiting to be assembled. I realized that I had left the tools in the cabin and walked back to get them. Alan was on his way to the Wreck Room. We passed each other as I walked back. He didn't look up at me. I got to the cabin grabbed the tools, and another lighter box and headed back to the Wreck Room. _Why are guys so stupid? Why can't they mind their own business?_ I started cursing under my breath, kicking every rock or dirt clod that was in my way.

"Are those all of the boxes?" Alan asked as I walked into the Wreck Room. He was sitting on the floor.

"No. There's a few more."

"Okay." He started to get up. But I walked out of the room because I was already standing. "Or you can get them." He said after me

When I got to the cabin, I realized that the boxes that were left were the heaviest and I needed Alan's help. However, being as pissed as I was, I attempted to bring one to the Wreck Room myself. I started to drag it across the floor of the cabin, out the door and down the front steps. Once I got that done, I was already panting. I continued to drag it as far as I could but I soon realized that if I kept dragging it, the bottom would break and I would be stuck bringing each piece one by one to the Wreck Room. Alan walked out of the Wreck Room, and made his way over to me.

"You could have asked for help." He said as he picked up one side of the box. I picked up the other side. "How many more are left now?"

"Two. They're the heaviest ones."

"Then you'll be needing my help?" I didn't answer him

We went back to the cabin two more times and brought the last two boxes to the Wreck Room. Once we were done that we started putting the tables, and chairs together. Alan and I didn't talk. We were having a little trouble because neither of us wanted to co-operate with each other. Before we knew it the lunch bell rang. We didn't go to the Mess Hall. We kept trying to assemble the stupid things. Devil came into the Wreck Room to see how we were doing.

"Oh good you guys are almost done." We both put on happy faces

"Yup. Almost. Is there any particular place you want any of these things?"

"Nope. Just put them where you see fit."

"Alright." I smiled

"I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye" we said in unison

Once we were finished putting everything together and in place I sat on the couch and stared at the TV. I wanted to go back to the tent but I had a feeling that Alan would follow me anyways, trying to calm me down. So I figured I might as well stay here.

"What do you wanna watch?" he asked

"I don't care."

"Whatever." He flipped through the channels until he found something he liked.

I eventually got up and went outside. Not many people were on the actual camp. Most of them were out re-filling the holes. I walked around aimlessly thinking about the day that the guys had landed themselves back here. It was over three weeks after the guys had gotten here, and it feels like yesterday. I hated them the minute I walked into the tent and saw them sitting on our cots. I resented them just like my brother. I thought that my hatred towards them had diminished but I guess I was wrong. But maybe I didn't hate them, maybe I was still overly sensitive about what had happened to me that it was easier for me to take my anger out on them. I mean every time I spend time with all of them, I have as much fun as the camp allows. My brother had pierced a deep hole in my heart. I had trusted him a lot, more than any of my friends trusted their brothers or sisters.

Alan had said that he had had a hard life. His mom hurt him a lot and his dad is gone. And I was sulking about my brother sending me to get drugs. I hadn't lived a hard life. I mean our family had those small problems just like all other families did, but my life still seemed almost perfect. The day my brother sent me out to pick up something for him I had lost total trust and respect for him. I couldn't care less about him, where he was, what he was doing, what he has planned. I didn't trust any one of the opposite sex, and I didn't want to have anything to do with them. Then Alan, Ricky, Jose, and Rex came along. It could be seen as the worst or the best thing that could have happened to me. I didn't know.

I eventually ended up on my bed in the tent. I lay down on my stomach, and fell asleep. I didn't hear the dinner bell go off, and when I woke up, it was almost 8.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breathe.

"Good morning sunshine!" I jumped. I didn't know anyone else was in the tent. I looked around and saw Ricky lying on his cot.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the Wreck Room with the others?"

"Because I was tired and I wanted to sleep. But I can't. You want some food?" he picked up a napkin filled with some food from dinner and he walked over to my cot. "I figured I'd save some for you. Alan told us you weren't feeling well." He walked back to his cot.

"Thanks." I took the napkin from him. "That was sweet of you."

"It was no problem. Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of. What did Alan say was wrong with me?"

"He just said you we feeling sick. Nothing else, but I think he knows more than he's telling us."

"More?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then."

"What time is it?"

"Around 8."

"And what time did you go to sleep at?"

"I don't know. Around 4. Maybe. I have no idea."

"Interesting."

"Not really."

"True." Just then the other six walked into the tent.

"Yo Joey, you feeling any better?" Rex asked

"Yah, chicka you feeling better?" Jose also asked

"Yah. A little."

"You got some food. Good." Ally said

"Yup." I looked around at them, then caught Alan's eyes. I glared at him, but he didn't glare back. He was still pissed at my outburst but there wasn't so much anger in his eyes anymore. He lay down on his cot, which was next to mine. We didn't do much for the next half hour, and we were all practically asleep by the time Devil came around, yelling at us to shut or lights and flaps.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I guess Alan thought that I would be better the next morning and I would be back to my normal jumpy self. But I wasn't. I was still in a bitter mood. I guess he thought that I would be talking to everyone just like the last time he asked me how I landed my ass in here. But once again I wasn't. I didn't sleep that night. I was up most of the night and so was Alan. I didn't get up to go to the washroom, or to go outside for a walk. I couldn't move. My body was completely numb and I didn't know why. It wasn't cold outside because I was sweating up a storm, when I was under the covers, but the minute that I removed the blankets I froze. My legs felt like rubber and so did my arms. I must be getting sick, I thought.

When my alarm went off that morning, I tried to get up but it wasn't working. I had to throw my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stand up. When I did this, my legs almost gave out under me. I grabbed the edge of the cot and some how managed to straighten up and make my way over to the curtain. When I finished I walked out of the tent without Alan. I didn't manage to make it to the Mess Hall before Alan even though I left before him. When I finally got there Justin stared at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Like I know." I glared at Alan. The jerk couldn't help me after he saw me practically fall on my face because I couldn't hold myself up.

"Sit down for a second." And I did so. "Take your temperature." He handed me the thermometer.

"I don't have a fever. I'm positive."

"I don't think you're that positive."

"I haven't had a fever since I was in grade 6. I'm supposed to be in grade 11 now. That's like what 5 years?"

"Just take it."

"Fine."

"Alan go start your chores." Justin instructed him. He walked away. "You have a fever. Who was right?"

"You were."

"Now what's wrong with you and Alan?"

"Nothing."

"He got here before you and you dragged yourself in. He didn't help you at all. I could tell."

"Maybe I didn't want his help."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

"If you need to talk just let me know. Now you should go back to your tent. Do you want me to help you back?"

"I'm not going back to bed. I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. I'm not gonna let a little cold stop me."

"You're being stubborn."

"I'm not going to the tent." And I walked over to the sinks.

It took me longer than normal to do my chores. I still wasn't finished by the time we were allowed to go join our tables. Justin told me to go to my table and get something to eat. I didn't grab anything to eat. I felt like I was going to hurl, but I also hadn't hurled since grade 6. but anything could happen today, it seemed.

"Your illness didn't go away I'm assuming?" Ricky looked at me and moved over so I could sit down.

"What?" I wasn't thinking straight

"You're still sick?"

"Yes."

"Your head is burning." Ally said as she reached across the table to feel my forehead.

"I know. I have a fever."

"But you haven't had one since like grade 6." Sam pointed out the argument I had used earlier

"That's what I said. But apparently I broke the 5 year spell."

"You should go to the tent and sleep." Rex suggested

"I was going to do that anyways."

"Wait a minute. You're sick? Like really sick?" Ricky looked at me paranoid

"Not really sick. But yes sick."

"Then why are you sitting next to me? Do you wanna get me sick?"

"I'll leave then. See you guys later."

"Do you want me to help you back to the tent?" Ally asked

"What ever." She got up and so did I and we walked back to the tent.

"So what is going on with you and Alan? You guys aren't talking or anything. You won't even look at him."

"What do you think happened?"

"He asked you again."

"Ya."

"But didn't he tell you something that he hasn't told anyone?"

"Ya, but still."

"Joey, come on. He's been through hell. Don't you think that he would be able to help you out or at least listen to you."

"I don't care about that. He just called me a baby because I was joking with him."

"It doesn't matter." She said as we walked into the tent. "He obviously cares enough about you to always wanna know so he could help you. Anyways, go to sleep. I'm sure Justin will come in and check on you and I'll see if I can, and Alan will be in here for sure. There's no doubt about that one."

"Bye." I lay down, closed my eyes, and fell asleep within a matter of two minutes.

Alan walked into the tent fifteen minutes after everyone had started their chores. He lay down on his cot and stared at me the entire time. I was asleep for over two hours and when I woke up he was staring at me straight in the eye.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

"What do you care?"

"I'm just asking."

"Not really."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Too bad it won't happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't fall back to sleep. I've been trying for the past half hour."

"Then just relax."

"I wasn't planning on doing anything else."

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday. Honestly I am. You would never hear me apologizing for doing something like that in front of the guys. I just thought that after I told you about why I'm always up at night that you would trust me enough to tell me."

"Maybe I'm not ready to. I mean maybe this whole thing still doesn't seem real enough for me to face it yet."

"Fine by me."

"Good. So how long have you been in here for?"

"Like over an hour and a half."

"And what the hell did you do?"

"I lay down."

"Did you sleep?"

"Yah right!"

"You're such a loser."

"I resent that."

"Good."

"You're lucky you're sick. I would have insisted on us having that fight we never got around to having."

"You know that I would kick your ass."

"Yah right. I know that you wish you could kick my ass."

"No you wish that I couldn't kick your ass. I see the fear in your eyes."

"Me scared? Are you kidding?"

"Stop trying to be all macho. Your friends aren't here to see you break down with fear of a little thing like me."

"Stop thinking that you're scaring me 'cause you're not!"

"Keep thinking that."

"I am and will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm trying my best to make it different!!!! if you have any ideas that i could add into the storyy tell me!!! and i will try to encorporate them in the story!!!!!! THANX!!!


	12. Chapter 12

hellooo everyonee!!!!!!!!! ive been posting chapters often but im not gonna post anymore until i get reviews!!!!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!! plzzzz i dont know if im doing any good with the story so i need your input on it!!!!! review review review!!! i know you want too!! thanks i hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in my bed for an hour or so more, just relaxing. Then the lunch bell rang and I was hungry so I got up slowly and carefully because I didn't want another occurrence of this morning. Alan didn't even bother asking if I wanted help because he just took the initiative to help me. What a sweet guy! We walked to the Mess Hall. Alan just made sure I didn't do anything stupid like fall flat on my face and every time I looked like I was going to fall over he grabbed onto me to keep me upright. Ally, Jess, Sam, Rex, Ricky, and Jose all came back to the camp for lunch today. They were pretty surprised to see me there but didn't mention much of it. I ate a little bit, then I left the Mess Hall.

"So are you two ok now?" Ally looked at Alan after I left

"I don't know. I guess."

"Good. I thought it might be World War III."

"What happened?" Ricky looked up from his tray for the first time.

"Just eat Ricky." Sam told him

"Tell me!" he started to whine

"Just relax! Don't lose your pants." Ricky looked down

"They aren't going anywhere." He smirked

"Now Ricky we knew you pants weren't going anywhere." Jess said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." They all said in unison, but they all were thinking the same thing. That was the first time she had participated in a conversation without flipping out on us. They all started eating again. Once they were done they went back to doing whatever they had to do. Alan went to the Wreck Room only to find Joey passed out on the couch. He didn't know if she was asleep or actually knocked out cold. He sat down and started flipping through the channels. He didn't find anything interesting but there was nothing else to do so he sat there until I woke up.

"Good morning."

"Morning? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Shut up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Here we go again!"

"This is what the heat does to us."

"Yup."

"What time is it?"

"2 o' clock."

"Oh god, this day is taking forever!"

"Not for me. I'm sleeping. It helps pass the time away."

"I'm glad you're able to sleep."

"Don't hate me because I am special."

"Special? Okay then Joey. I think you are going delirious."

"Shut up! What's on TV?" he didn't answer me. "Answer me!"

"You told me to shut up."

"Who actually listens to me?"

"You're right."

I closed my eyes again and fell back to sleep. This time I woke up to a lot of voices. Particularly Jose's. He was talking in Spanish. I opened my eyes and saw the 7 of them crowding around the pool table. I couldn't hear what he was saying but they all looked over at me.

"Joey? Can you hear me?" Ricky shouted into my ear.

"Ouch!" I yelled back

"Oh good you're alive. We thought you were taken over by an alien."

"Are you sure it wasn't only you who thought that?" he looked at me quizzically. "Forget about."

"You're looking better. Are you feeling any better?" Ally looked at me and sat down on the edge of the couch

"Yah I guess I'm feeling better. I can probably walk without anyone watching over me anymore." I sat up, then stood up, then collapsed on the ground.

"Oh yah, I'm sure you're feeling better." Ally scowled at me

"I am! I did that on purpose."

"Prove it." So this time I actually got up and took a couple of steps that fell and hit a chair (all on purpose). "You're such a liar!"

"No I'm freaking not! Watch me." So I got up again, walked towards the door of the Wreck Room and made my way outside. Then I fell again. Only this time I landed on someone. I jumped to my feet. I apologized a million times. Then I looked up at the victim of my fun fall.

"Sorry-" I said once more but didn't finish my sentence when I realized that I had never seen this girl before. She looked frightened, but that look got even worse when the four guys walked to the door. "Are you new?"

"Yah." She didn't take her eyes off of the guys.

"I'm Joey. These are Ally, Sam, Jess, Alan, Rex, Ricky and Jose. And yes they are guys."

"I'm Maggie. I'm new." She repeated

"Yah I figured that. Is there something wrong?" I looked behind me to see what she was looking at and realized that Rex had disappeared back into the Wreck Room. "What tent are you in?"

"C."

"We're in D. Right next to yours." I tried to look her in the eye to see if she had comprehended anything that I had just said.

"That's nice." She said in a dazed voice.

"Okay then." I said still looking at her, then back at the guys. _What is up with her?_ I thought. "Do you wanna come into the Wreck Room with us? Have you met any of your tent?"

"No and no. I think I'm going to go back to my tent and just lye down." Her voice still sounded dazed. I said bye and I walked into the Wreck Room and sat myself next to Rex who had been watching TV.

"You see the new girl?" Jose asked Rex

"Yah. I was there wasn't I?"

"You left." Ricky pointed out

"Yah. Why did you leave?" I asked

"Because I didn't feel like standing around while she was staring into space."

"She was staring at you guys." I pointed out

"Yah I was kind of getting freaked out." Ricky looked around cautiously

"Will you relax." I looked at Ricky, "So are you gonna stop lying to us or are we gonna have to guess."

"Why are you questioning me."

"Because you look guilty of something." Ally said

"Guilty?"

"Did she bully you at school?" Sam said jokingly

"Excuse me?" he got up. His face was so close to hers that he looked like he was gonna kiss her but at the same time he looked like he was going to push her.

"I'm just playing with you. Relax."

"Don't joke around about stuff like that when you know it's not true." He didn't back off.

"Get the hell away from me!" Sam yelled and pushed him away

"Don't push me!" he shouted back and shoved her

"Get the hell away from her!" Ally tried to push him to the ground but didn't succeed.

"Don't fcking touch me!"

"Rex relax!" Alan grabbed his shirt to hold him back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. I tried to run at him but an arm grabbed me from around the waist to stop me.

"Don't be stupid." Ricky whispered into my ear

"You don't think I can take him?"

"I know you can't Sorry."

"Fine. You're probably right." He let go of me. Rex had calmed down so Alan let go of him. He stepped back. I ran at Rex and knocked him down off guard. He grabbed my shirt and threw me off of him.

"Are you stupid? What makes you think that you can take me?"

"What makes you think that I can't?

"I know you can't." I threw a punch at his face and caught him right on the cheek bone. Then he punched me straight in the face and everything went black.

I woke up in an air conditioned room, on a soft, comfy couch. I was in Devil's cabin. I looked around and saw Rex sitting on the other couch. I touched the area around my eye. I winced at the pain.

"How bad is it?" I asked Rex pointing at my eye.

"It's black."

"Shit!" I closed my eyes and just lay there. Then I heard Devil's voice,

"Thank you guys. You can go back to your tent now." I opened my eyes and saw the other six walking out of the cabin.

"Nice eye." Alan said to me

"Shut up."

"You two come in here." Devil pointed at the room that she had just come out of. "Sit down. Take some ice." She handed me a bag of ice. I put it on my eye.

"Do you have any aspirin?" I asked

"No I don't. What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got upset and I threw a punch at Rex and he retaliated."

"You better just save the lies."

"I'm not lying."

"I've got six other people who at this point are proving that you are lying."

"What did they say?"

"Tell me your story and then I'll think about it."

"We were joking around with Rex, then he got mad at Sam, she pushed him away from her, he pushed her back, Ally tried to push him, then they all relaxed and I took my shot at him."

"Now doesn't it feel better to tell the truth?"

"Whatever."

"What about you Rex?"

"Same story. I'm not even going to try and lie."

"Good thinking. Rex go back to the tent, I need to talk to Joey." He got up and left the cabin. "You want to tell me what started this?"

"Maggie. The new girl in Tent C."

"What about her?"

"I ran into her. Then we started talking and she wouldn't keep her eyes off the guys who were in the door way and Rex left so we thought they might know each other. We asked him and he overreacted."

"Keep the ice on your eye." She said after I took it off for a minute. "What were you thinking trying to take him out?"

"He got pushy with my friends. I don't let any guy do that to anyone."

"Your lucky that your eye is all that got hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"My sister said that he got really rough sometimes."

"How does your sister know him?"

"My sister was the Warden of Camp Green Lake." My jaw dropped

"You're her sister?"

"Yes. Of course no one knows that except for Justin. Anyways, keep putting ice on your eye and I suggest that you keep it cool with Rex. I don't need to be sending any of you to the hospital. Go back to your tent."

"Bye." I got up and took the ice with me, holding it on my eye so I wouldn't have to listen to her telling me to keep it on.

So Devil is Camp Green Lake's ex-Warden. I hope she didn't hear us talking about the Warden as an insane woman even though everyone knew she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hehe


	13. Chapter 13

it has been so long since ive updated! thanks for the reviews the Iviest! i hope you guys like this chapter! review!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly walked back to the tent. I got many stares from everyone who was outside. Most of them had seen what happened, but that didn't stop them from staring. I got to the tent and heard no one talking. I didn't know whether or not they were being very quiet or they weren't in the tent. I opened the flap and poked my head in. Jess was lying on her cot, staring up at the ceiling. She looked over at me.

"You look like shit." She pointed out

"Thanks for noticing." I joked

"He's gone insane."

"I know. Did you guys figure out why he freaked?"

"Nope. We didn't want to ask him. We were scared we would end up like you."

"That's nice. Why are you in here alone?"

"It's not something unusual."

"I know but still. You wanna talk?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Just tell me what you want."

"How long have we been here?"

"Two months."

"That's how long I've been like this?"

"Pretty much."

"You hate it?"

"Pretty much."

"I hate it too."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I can't help it." She stayed calm the entire time.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go to the Wreck Room. You gonna come?"

"Is everyone in there?"

"Yah."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I lay down on my cot. I looked around the tent. My eyes stopped on Ally's pillow. There was an envelope sticking out of the pillow case. My curiosity got the better of me. I got up, took the letter out of her pillow case and sat down on her cot. I took the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Ally,_

_How are you? Everyone is fine here. Dad says hi. We painted the family room and kitchen, don't worry your bedroom wasn't touched. We'll fix it when you get home._

_Here's some interesting news that might make you laugh or cry or mad. Your brother has landed himself in jail. He stole a Ferrari and crashed it into a tree. He will be going to jail once he gets out of the hospital. He hasn't done any serious harm to himself but the doctor said that he has to stay there for a few days. He says hi. He'll be out before you get home but he'll be paying for this for the rest of his life! Anyways huunie I have to go now. Write back to me. _

_Love Mom_

Stupid idiot. I laughed to myself. Brian, her brother, was always getting into trouble with everything. He had just gotten out of Camp Green Lake half a year ago, and is back behind bars again.

Brian got sent to Camp Green Lake for joy riding. He couldn't be near a car without starting to twitch. He was in D-Tent along with Alan, Ricky, Rex, Jose, and the other two or three guys. They gave him the nickname Twitch because he wouldn't stop twitching. He was always like that. His dad brought home a Jaguar one day because some car had run into his usual car and damaged it. He brought home the Jag to drive until his car was fixed. When Brian saw it, I was over at their house and I remember him coming up to Ally's room shaking like crazy, saying,

"Dad got a Jag! You guys have got to come and see it!" so he grabbed Ally who grabbed me and we went out to the garage and waited until Brian let us go back inside. I also remember when he got sentenced to Camp Green Lake. I was at their house that day too. Ally dragged me to the trial with her because she didn't want to go alone with her parents. Her dad looked like he was going to blow up into a million pieces. Brian was shaking when he was sentenced. I slept over at their house that night and Ally, Brian and I spent the entire night talking about what this place would be like. He was scared but the next morning he didn't show that much emotion. He wanted to get tough before he went to the camp. Although he was quite stupid sometimes, he still managed to make me laugh always.

The next day he left, and I didn't see him for a long time. He wasn't at Camp Green Lake that long because it got closed down, but every time I went to Ally's house he wasn't home.

I wonder if any of the guys remember him. I should go and ask. I got off my cot and made my way towards the flap. I was looking back at the letter making sure that I left it where it had been so Ally wouldn't notice that I had read it. I wasn't paying attention and I walked right into Jose's cot. I flipped over it and landed on the floor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" I shouted at no one, realizing that I had gone completely the opposite direction that I was intending to go. "Shit that hurt." I said once again to myself as I rubbed my butt after landing on it. "What an idiot I am!"

"I couldn't agree more!" I jumped at the voice. Jose walked in to the tent. "What are you doing on the floor next to my cot?"

"I fell."

"Right over my cot? I'm sure. Is there something I don't know?"

"Ya there's lots that you don't know."

"I wanna know what your doing lying next to my cot."

"I fell!"

"I can't bring myself to believe you."

"Well I think you should."

"Okay Joey. I think that it's time for you to come clean with me. I know that you have feelings for me. I see how you look at me. Then you end up practically on my cot. I just don't think that it would work out between the two of us." He smirked

"Oh Jose! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Joey. It just won't work."

"You are full of shit. I see the love for me in your eyes!" I smirked

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Fine!" and I got up and stormed out of the room, about to laugh so hard that I missed one of the steps and landed on my face. "Twice in one day! What an idiot!" I got up and rubbed my knees. The orange suit covered my knees so I avoided getting cut and scraped up when I fell. I walked over to the Wreck Room and took one stair at a time. I stepped up with one foot then took the other foot and put it on the same step and so on. It was working pretty well until I got to the top landing and was about to walk into the room. Then I tripped over a shoe. This time most of the camp saw it, and all I could do was sit there and wait until everyone stopped laughing. Then once everyone stopped laughing they stared at my eye. Then they looked at Rex. I guess word got around? Stupid! Most of them saw us! I was really being dumb today.

"Whose shoe is that?" I asked

"Sorry. That's mine." A guy's voice said

"What the hell was is doing in the doorway?" I asked before I realized that I had never heard that voice before. I looked up and staring down at me was a new face. A guy's face. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jason. Devil's nephew."

"And you're here because?"

"My mom wanted me to stay with my aunt for the summer. Do you need a hand?" he held out his hand to help me up.

"Sure." I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"What a klutz." I could Alan saying to the other guys. None of them came over to see what had happened. They all just watched from a distance, enjoying the free entertainment that I was offering to everyone in the Wreck Room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

its been a long time since ive updated!! ive been so busy lately and ive been kinda lost on what to write! i hope you guys like this chapter!! read and review!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I had gotten up, thanked Jason, went to the pool table, and convinced them to go back to the tent, we walked in and sat down on our cots. I lay down on Jose's cot on purpose, and when he walked back into the tent, he was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked him

"What are you doing?" he asked me

"Lying down on the cot of the man I love!" I looked over at Alan, Rex, and Ricky and they stared at me with confusion.

"Get up! You have cooties!"

"I do not! Oh my gosh! You do though!" I shouted and jumped up three feet in the air. I landed back on the cot.

"You are such a loser!" Jose said and he dove at me, but I rolled over not realizing that the bed didn't go on forever. KLUNK! I landed on my butt again with Ally on top of me. When I fell I grabbed for something to hold on to and I grabbed Ally's shirt and by accident pulled her off of her cot.

"Joey!" she yelled at me and hit me.

"Sorry! He scared me! Get off of me! I can't breathe!"

"Help me someone!" Jose held out his hand to help her up.

"You think you can help me up?" I asked

"No." Jose and Ally said in unison

"Thanks." I put my hand on Ally's cot and started to pull myself up, but Jose pushed my hand off and I fell back down. "Idiot!" I finally got up and sat on Ally's cot. "So we have a new guy. Devil's nephew. That's messed."

"Why is it messed?" Ally looked at me

"I don't know. Why would he be here at an all girls camp."

"What are we doing here?" Alan asked

"True. But still."

"It is not messed up at all. It's not like he got sent here like these four bozos did." Ally stuck her tongue out at the four guys.

"What do you think of him?" I asked

"He is so cute!" Ally shrieked

"I was waiting for that." Sam piped in

"Yah me too. He was talking to us before. He came up to us because we were the only guys and he started talking and Ally was staring at him with dreamy eyes." Ricky looked at her.

"What about Anthony?" I looked at her. Ricky looked horrified

"I'm just looking. It's not like I'm gonna go hook up with him behind the Mess Hall or something." Ricky's horrified look just got worse. I tried not to laugh.

"Okay then. Ally I think we should stop talking about this." I looked at Ricky through the corner of my eye. Ally looked over too and realized why I wanted to stop.

"I need to talk to you. Outside. Now!" Ally ordered

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" but I sat on the cot and didn't move.

"Get up!"

"I am!" but I still didn't move. She grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the cot. "I'm moving now let go of me!" I walked a few steps then she let go of me. Then I stumbled back to the cot and fell on it.

"Holy crap!"

"I didn't know that crap was holy."

"Get up!"

"Okay!" I finally got up on my own and walked to the flap. She looked like she needed to talk to me seriously. "What's up?" I asked when we were out of ear shot from the tent.

"I got a letter from my mom yesterday night."

"You did?" I asked, acting like I didn't know already. "What did it say?"

"Brian's in jail again! Stupid idiot."

"Another joy ride?"

"Yah right into a tree."

"What an idiot!"

"I know. He's in jail probably now. For like 6 months."

"Why didn't they send him to a camp?"

"I really don't know. Maybe my parents think that the camp didn't do anything for him and maybe jail will really straighten him up."

"You know what I just realized!"

"What?"

"Brian came to this camp! And so did the other four guys! Why didn't I think of that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brian, your brother, came to the camp when it was an all boys camp right?"

"Yah."

"And Rex, Ricky, Alan and Jose came to the camp too. All five of them were here when the camp got shut down. Maybe they know him."

"I never realized that." She looked dumbfounded

"Of course not. Why would you?"

"Oh secret telling! I love secret telling!" We both jumped. Ricky was standing there with that dumb smile on his face.

"What did you hear?" I asked suspiciously

"That we might know someone."

"That's it?" Ally asked

"Yup, but I know there is more. You two were telling secrets!"

"And the secrets shall stay secret." I answered

"C'mon guys! Tell me!" he complained

"No." Ally replied

"Leave us alone!" I said

"P-p-please! Just tell me! I won't tell anyone!"

"Uh nope!" I answered

"Fine be that way!"

"I shall!" and I jumped on his back. "Now take me back to camp!"

"Now I'm your slave?"

"No! Just carrier!" we walked back to camp. When I say we I mean Ally and Ricky did. I rode.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rex asked me as we got closer to the rest of the tent.

"I'm riding on his back?" I answered

"I can see that. I mean what are you doing Zig?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?"

"Why are you letting her tell you what to do?"

"Because if I do then she will tell me secrets!" a grin spread across his face

"Keep dreaming buddy! Secrets stay secrets because if we were to tell someone then they wouldn't be secrets anymore. Now would they?" Ally replied to his assumption

"That's what you say now."

"Yah okay." I said as I jumped off his back.

"Who do you think we know?" Zigzag asked us, trying to get the rest of the tent curious about our secrets

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb."

"The jig is up Joey. I guess we are just gonna have to tell them our little secret." Ally eyes me. I knew what she was thinking.

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"I guess we should just tell them."

"I think so too."

"We are Devil's nieces."

"What? That's not what I heard when I walked up to you guys."

"What did you hear again?"

"That you think we might know someone."

"Twitch." Ally answered reluctantly

"Twitch? The twitching car freak?" Squid looked at her

"Don't call him a freak you fag!" I shouted at him. "You don't even know who he is to us."

"Holy shit! I didn't even realize that!" Sam raised her voice after she clued in.

"What's going on?" Jess asked as she walked towards us

"We're talking about Twitch." I answered. She looked at me puzzled. "Brian."

"Oh."

"How did you know his real name?" Jose asked

"You guys are dense. He's her brother." I pointed at Ally. Zigzag clapped his hands over his mouth.

"You are related to him? But how? You can't be. You're too different from him." Zigzag started saying at a million miles per minute. Jose put his hand over his mouth.

"Please excuse him. He just doesn't understand how you, a beautiful girl can be related to a boy who twitches like a maniac when he sees a car." Jose said

"He's not that bad." I replied

"How would you know?" X asked

"Uh…" I pointed at Ally. "I'm her best friend. I spend like half my life at her house."

"Oh."

"Yah."

"Anyways, that was fun." Sam looked at the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what I just noticed?" I asked

"What?" Rex asked

"You just called Ricky Zig. You haven't called any of the guys by their nicknames since you got here."

"Oh yah! I remember when we were looking at the markings that had your names carved in, and I asked why Magnet was named Magnet. Why are you called Magnet?" Sam looked at him

"What do you think the reason is?" He asked back

"I don't know! We were joking around thinking that you were a babe magnet but from the looks of it you really aren't!" Sam said with a smile on her face

"Are you serious? Wow you girls are creative. That's not the real reason."

"Really? I would have never guessed!"

"How come you're called Magnet, Jose?" I looked at him seriously

"My touch is so light, I could steal your underwear and you'd never even feel it!" He explained to us

"Try it." I challenged him

"Alright, I will." He looked me straight in the eye. Then he walked up to me and snatched the water bottle I was holding, and ran. He ran and I ran after him. He not that fast of a runner, or he just wasn't trying because I caught up to him easier than I had expected. I jumped on his back and he kept running.

"Give me the water bottle!" I whined

"Get it." He then dropped me and chucked it out towards the holes. Then it exploded. We saw water flying everywhere. I hit him across the head and started laughing.

"Idiot." Is all I had to say to him. He was laughing along with the rest of them who had followed. "Stop laughing and go get me another one." I jumped on Sam's back.

"Get off of me! It's so hot!" she complained, then she threw me off of her. I landed on Squid. Well I didn't actually land on him, I sort of fell and he caught me so I didn't injure my back side anymore.

"Thank you!" I grabbed his hat and bolted out in to the land of holes. "I'm in the land of holes! The land of holes! That sounds so stupid! But then again I am pretty stupid!" I started laughing. I was quite hyper today.

"I am not going to disagree." Squid/Alan stopped running after me and grabbed the hat. He was the only one who came after me, which was kind of surprising considering they all followed to last time. I looked back to where we were standing and they were all heading to the Wreck Room. "Losers!" I yelled at them

"Don't be so mean!" Alan/Squid told me.

"Squid, Alan, whatever your name is, why is your nickname Squid?"

"That's a story I would rather not get into."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because!"

"Why?"

"Will you shut up!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Why?"

"Don't start!"

"Start what?" I was really testing his patience

"Holy shit!"

"What's holy—." He covered my mouth.

"Don't say another word."

"Then just tell me." I tried to say under his hand.

"What?"

"Tell me!" I still attempted. He didn't take his hand off of my mouth.

"Huh?" Oh he wanted to die! I licked his hand, which I still don't think was a good idea. He squealed and pulled his hand away from my face

"That was so gross!" he had a disgusted look on his face. Then it turned into a smirk

"What are you smirking about?"

"You don't know where my hand has been?"

"What?" I shouted

"There are so many places and things it could have touched."

"You have got to be joking. Please don't tell me it's what I'm thinking it is." And he knew exactly what I was talking about, and he nodded, only to piss me off. "You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"I think I'm going to be sick." I walked over to one of the holes. I seriously felt sick.

"I'm just joking. Relax." I looked up and glared at him.

"For that you have to tell me why your nickname is Squid."

"Because I have a stuffed octopus."

"Aw! Squidly!"

"What did you call me?"

"Squidly."

"That's weird. The guys used to call me that."

"That's retarded."

"Yah."

"So you sleep with a stuffed animal?" I started laughing. Little did anyone know I did too. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. Squid was on top of me because when he tackled me he fell over too. "Get off of me!" I complained. Then I felt him plant his lips on mine. I was not expecting that. I kind of got caught in the moment, then I realized that was going on and I didn't know what to do. I just waited until the kiss was done. Then I looked at him and was confused about what just happened.

"Sorry." He said, "I have been wanting to do that for a little while now."

"Does everyone in our tent know? Is that why they didn't come?"

"No I wasn't even expecting that to happen."

"Uh. Ok." I didn't know what else to say. He rolled over and lay flat on his back

"Sorry." He said again

"Why are you saying sorry?"

"I don't know."

"Ok then." Then we just lay on our backs and looked up at the sky. I wanted to look at the clouds but there weren't many in the sky.

We eventually got up and walked back to camp. I almost fell asleep in the middle of the holes and when Squid finally realized that I was almost sleeping, he nudged me and said that we should get back to camp. The dinner bell was about to ring.

We walked into the Mess Hall just as the bell rang. We sat in our usual spots, me on one side, Squid across from me. I was waiting for the rest of the tent to come before I got my food. Ally, Zigzag, Rex, and Jess walked into the Mess Hall, and there was no sight of the other two.

"Where are Jose and Sam?" I looked at them curiously

"Who knows. They disappeared like half an hour ago." Zigzag answered me, then he mumbled, "Just like I wanted me and Ally to do." I looked at him apparently being the only one who caught him saying that. He saw me looking at him and he looked at his feet.

"Are we gonna wait for them?" Squid asked. Just as he asked they both walked into the Mess Hall, looking a little out of breathe. "Where have you two been?" Squid raised his eyebrows.

"We were talking." Magnet answered

"Yah okay! You think we're gonna fall for that shit?" I piped in

"It's not shit Joey!" Sam replied

"Whatever Sam. We know something's going on." Ally smiled. There was a slight silence.

"I'm hungry. We shall get into this later on." I broke the silence and headed for the line. Squid followed me, who was followed by Ally, who was followed by Zigzag, who was followed by Sam, Jose, Rex and Jess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

i tried to steer away from romance as much as possible but it just sort of snuck into there lol....guess whats going on with magnet and sam! ohhh not to hard to guess...or is it? im brainstorming ideas so if anyone has any good ones write them on you reviews and i will acknowledge ur ideads if i used them! thankss review!!


	16. Chapter 16

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After dinner, Ally, Jess, Squid, Zigzag, X-Ray, and I decided that we would not spend anytime together, and interrogate Magnet and Sam. When they heard that we wouldn't be hanging out that night, the got really mad, and refused to move for a few minutes. 

"What is up with you two? Get your asses up!" I yelled at them. 

"No." Sam and Magnet said simultaneously. Then Ally, Jess, and I grabbed Sam and dragged her out of the Mess Hall and into the tent. They guys did the same to Magnet and dragged him to the Wreck Room. 

"Guys let go of me!" Sam squealed 

"First tell us what's going on." Ally glared at her 

"Nothing is I swear." She looked serious. Maybe she was a good actor, maybe she was serious. We couldn't tell. So we gave up for the night. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Why the hell don't you believe me when I say that nothing is going on?" Magnet shouted at the three guys as they dragged him to the furthest corner of the Wreck Room. 

"Because you two walk in out of breath, and you two looked extremely suspicious." X-Ray pointed out the obvious. 

"That doesn't mean anything." He answered back 

"Yah it actually does. Now spill." Squid said 

"There's nothing to spill." And just ask the girls did, the guys gave up for the night. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

The girls stayed in the tent for the rest of the night, and about twenty minutes later the guys walked in, hoping that they had given us enough time to talk. Little did they know that we gave up too. 

"So what's happening in here?" Zigzag walked in all happy and such. 

"Why are you so happy Zig? You get some booty?" I stuck out my tongue at him 

"Actually no I did not. But thank you for asking." 

"You're so stupid." 

"I beg to differ." 

"Nope." 

"Joey!" he whined 

"What?" 

"Can I ask you something without you getting mad?" 

"Like?" 

"Like something we have been avoiding for a long time." 

"Like?" 

"Why you are here?" I didn't say anything for a few seconds. I more just looked at him and at the others and wondered if the other three girls had told them. I eventually gave in and told them. I told them the whole story from beginning to end. 

"Wow. That's sad." Magnet said looking at me 

"Yah your brother set you up. How mean is that?" Zigzag said next 

"Yah I don't need you to feel sorry for me, if that is what you are doing." 

"Of course not." Zigzag answered, "We wouldn't feel sorry for you if you didn't want us to." 

"What did you guys get here?" I asked 

"Same. Minus the whole brother setting us up and crap. We basically did it all on our own." Squid answered. 

"And why would you do that?" 

"Because we are stupid." 

"What were you doing when you got caught?" Ally asked them curiously 

"We were selling them." X-Ray answered 

"Then some jerk made the cops follow him to us." Magnet finished his sentence. 

"Then we were arrested." Squid said 

"And it was sad." Zigzag said last, and I couldn't help but laugh because it didn't was just so random. "What's so funny?" he looked confused 

"You are." I answered 

"You sell drugs?" Sam looked at them in astonishment. "Where did you guys live?" 

" New York ." Squid answered 

"Us too! But it's such a far ways off I don't get why they would send us here." I answered 

"Where about in New York ?" Ally asked 

" New York City ." Zigzag answered 

"Interesting. Well your story is sad too." I replied 

"Not really. We were stupid. You'd think over a year here would shape us up? Didn't seem too." Squid shrugged 

"No it didn't." 

"You wanna here the worst thing we ever did other than sell drugs?" Magnet asked us 

"Sure." Sam answered 

"One of the guys we sold to sent some of his girl friends to pick up his shit, and the cops found the place. I ran like hell but the others didn't get so lucky." 

"When was this?" I asked 

"A little while back. Before we came here obviously." 

"I remember the girls yelling at each other. One girl had high shoes on and she refused to take them off to run. I was thinking 'idiot'. Why would someone risk that." 

"That sounds like what happened to us." Jess said 

"What do you mean?" Magnet asked 

"The whole shoe thing. That's what happened to me. I had high shoes on and I wouldn't take them off." 

"Do you know the name of the guy that sent these girls?" I looked at him curiously. 

"Yah. Some guy names John C. We didn't know many of their last names." My jaw dropped and so did the other three girls', "I have to say though, those girls were pretty hot from what I could see." 

"What's wrong with you guys?" Squid looked at us concerned. The other three had caught on to the name of the guy too. The 'guy' was my brother. My stupid, loser, jerk, and ass of a brother. 

"You sold them to us." I glared at Magnet. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"My brother, John, sent us to get his 'package' for him." 

"You were the girls?" 

"Maybe! Apparently!" I started to shout. "Where were you three?" I looked at the other three guys. 

"I don't know. I think he was doing his own business that night." X-Ray answered 

"You guys are so stupid! You landed us here too. I can't believe this. I think I'm gonna faint." I stood up and walked out of the tent, in to the darkness. Ally, Sam and Jess followed me out. They were pissed off too. 

"Hey Joey don't worry about it. It's in the past. I know it's upsetting but maybe it's a good thing this happened." Ally tried to reassure me, which was different because usually I was the one reassuring everyone else. 

"Yah I mean it will turn out for the better. We've only got like 7-8 months left." Jess said 

"Yah. Then we are outta here! Picking up all the guys everywhere we go!" Sam joked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Think about it guys. Those nice boys." Sam looked up at the sky like she was dreaming about it. The guys that we knew back home were really nice to look at to say the least. None of the guys had followed us outside. They learned that when I was mad they shouldn't go near me unless they wanted their heads torn off. 

"I can not believe this. My brother dealt with these four guys that we some how became friends with, only to find out that they helped in getting us here. Nothing good happens to me, ever." 

"Joey, Ally, Sam, and Jess! What are you four doing out here? You should be in your tent getting ready to go to sleep." Devil startled us as she made her rounds to the tents before curfew. 

"Uh sorry." I replied wiping my tears so she wouldn't be able to tell I was crying by some miraculous chance in the dark. "We were just taking a short walk before we went to bed to calm our systems." Ally made up a lie close enough to the truth that even I might have believed it. 

We walked back into the tent. The four guys were lying on their cots looking up at the roof of the tent. Squid turned his head toward the flap as we walked in. I didn't even feel like getting into my pajamas, so I threw myself on my cot, closed my eyes, and thought I heard one of the guys say good night. I didn't reply. 

_I know that they didn't intentionally sell us the drugs. I knew that they were supposed to be selling them to my brother, which they technically were through us. And I am pretty sure that they wouldn't have given them to us if they had known us before _ _Camp_ _Green_ _Lake_ _. But that still didn't change the fact that they did what they did. Because they were being stupid and selling drugs, my brother sent me and my friends to go and pick them up, and we got busted for it. Plain and simple._ I though to myself as I was "sleeping". 

I couldn't sleep for the first time in a little while, and I was so awake that I noticed every little move each one of them made, whether it was a snore, rolling over in their cots, or a familiar whimpering beside me. I looked over at Squid, and realized that he was awake too, but that didn't exactly surprise me. I propped myself up on my shoulder, staring at him to see if he would notice that someone else was awake. The whimpering stopped. He turned over and faced me. We couldn't see each other's faces but we both knew each other was there. 

"Why are you awake?" Squid whispered 

"Why are you awake?" I asked back 

"I asked first." 

"Well I asked second." 

"Which is why you have to answer me first." 

"Forget about it. I'm a girl and I deserve to be answered first." 

"This is how it's going to be?" 

"How what's going to be?" 

"Go to sleep or take it outside." X-Ray's voice startled us. I lay back down and turned the other way, with my back facing Squid. About ten minutes later, it was established again that I wouldn't be falling asleep so I got up and without my flashlight just walked outside. I couldn't see where I was going, so I just kept walking. Then I stopped, realizing that I was heading away from the camp and I turned back. I walked toward to Wreck Room, opened the door and turned on the light. It was eerie without anyone else in there. I lay down on the couch, closed my eyes, and fell asleep, miraculously. 

Squid couldn't sleep either, and he got up, especially after he saw me walk out of the tent. He didn't know where I had gone, so he just walked around aimlessly around the camp. Then he noticed the Wreck Room's lights were on. He walked in because curiously caught the better of him, just like it does to most of us. He saw me lying on the couch, fast asleep. He sat down on one of the other couches across from me and just watched me sleep, then he looked at the TV and wondered if I would wake up if he turned it on. He decided not to, and he lay down, closed his eyes and fell asleep just as easily as I had. 

"Joey, wake up." I felt a hand on my arm, shaking me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, thinking that the lights were still on but to my surprise they weren't. When I completely opened my eyes, I saw Justin standing over me. 

"What time is it?" I asked, looking at my watch. I was 6 o' clock in the morning. 

"I come around here every morning. What are you two doing in here?" 

"Two? I came here alone last night." 

"Yah two. You and Alan." He pointed over to the other couch, where Squid was still out like a light. "I woke you up because first you're not supposed to be in here, but I'll let it slide this one time, and second, I came around this morning for a spot check to make sure that none of you ran away or something stupid like that, and you two weren't in your tent." 

"Aw, you came looking for us?" 

"It better be the last time." 

"That's so sweet of you." I joked. Justin was like my big brother, and he was the best. 

"You two better get up and start getting ready to do your wonderful chores." He started to walk away, then I got a little worried. "Don't worry I won't tell my sister." He said reading my mind. Then he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

i know its been a long time since i have updated but i have been soo busy!! well i hope you like this chapter! review!! thanx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tossed a pillow at Squid to wake him up and walked out of the Wreck Room to the washrooms to wash up before I went to do my chores. Squid obviously followed me, once again regretting for even bringing up the topic.

When I came out of the washroom, he was waiting outside for me. I walked by him, I know I was acting like a snob, but I was mad and I couldn't help it.

"Joey, can you talk to me?"

"About?"

"Never mind." He stopped. He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of me.

We did our chores that morning, like every other morning. Justin kept an eye on us, and watched us even more when Squid and I weren't talking. Squid kept looking over at me, looking like he was going to try and say something. He would open his mouth, then turn his head away and start what he was working on before. Just before I went to my table Justin pulled me aside.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked and I automatically knew he was talking about Squid and I.

"Nothing, why?"

"You two are being quite cold towards each other." And when he said that I knew that he was only talking about me, he just didn't want me to blow up in his face.

"I can handle it Justin." And I walked away. I had missed Ally, Sam and Jess before they went out to do their chores. Oh well, I'll just have to eat on my own. I grabbed some left over food and sat at the closest table to eat it.

After I finished eating I didn't want to go back to the tent when there was a chance of seeing Squid, so I walked off into the holes. I could see the other six filling in the holes, talking occasionally. I didn't go to close to them. I came across a hole that was far enough in the distance from everyone else but close enough to the camp that I wouldn't die having to walk back to the tent when I was ready. I started humming some tune that wasn't a song, more like something I was just making up in my head. I jumped down into the hole, leaned my head back against the wall, and closed my eyes. Just then I felt a thump. I opened my eyes and saw Squid. Of course who else would be out here, not doing chores. I got up and was about to jump out of the hole, when he pushed me down and sat on my legs so I couldn't move.

"We need to talk." He looked at me seriously.

"No we don't." I pushed him back, hoping that he would fall over and I could get up, but it didn't work.

"Yes we do."

"Get off of me." I glared at him.

"See normally I would listen to you, but I really want to talk to you." I kept looking at him. I refused to blink. "I understand you're pissed off at a lot of people right now, but we didn't intentionally do this to you. You think that I don't let my whole family abandoning me bothers me? I just hold on to it but I don't let it affect how I am with my friends. You have got to stop it. We are sorry for whatever we did, but honestly Joey, you have got to stop letting it control you." My eyes softened. By this time he had his hands on my face. He was talking so seriously that I was scared. I didn't know he was like that. Our faces were so close together that I got the chills. I thought about my brother again, and tears started to form in my eyes. Instead of kissing me, which I thought he was going to do, he pulled me into a tight hug, and we just sat there for a little while.

"I didn't know that you could be so serious." I let out a little laugh, while wiping my eyes.

"I try." He smiled, and he pulled me into another hug and kissed my forehead. He finally came and sat beside me. I put my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes, and must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the lunch bell was ringing. We walked back to the camp. We ate whatever they had made us for lunch, then I felt two hands cover my eyes. I first thought that it might have been one of the girls, but then I realized that they were guy hands. Then I though it was one of the guys but they were all out doing their chores and Squid would have acknowledged their presence.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said. He moved his hands and I turned around. Tears formed in my eyes. I couldn't move.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? I don't get a hi or a hug anymore?" There stood this idiot. I didn't move. I didn't take my eyes off of him. Squid just sat there, trying to put two and two together, but apparently he wasn't as fast as I thought. "Give me a hug!" he grabbed me and held me in his arms. I was as stiff as a board. "Ok. So this reunion wasn't as pleasant as I thought."

"Why would you think it would be?" I stared at him coldly.

"Because I'm your brother. Why else?" There you go. My brother. Yes the one that screwed my life up. Yes the one that sent me to do his dirty work so he wouldn't get busted. You guessed it.

"Oh yes my brother. The one that loved me oh so much. The one who loved me enough to get me sent here. Of course how could I forget?" I got up and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's so great to see you." I smiled and walked away.

"Who are you?" John, my brother, looked at Squid.

"A friend of your sister's and of the guy who sold the drugs to your sister for you." He answered back, nicely but as cold as he could without my brother getting pissed. Squid got up and walked out of the Mess Hall.

"Where did my sister go?"

"I don't know. What tent are you in?" Squid asked as he walked aimlessly looking for me, with my brother following him closely.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up the steps of Devil's cabin and knocked on the door. Devil came to the door. As soon as she opened the door she knew that I had just seen my brother.

"Okay. Joey before you say anything I want you to come inside and sit down and don't say anything." She opened the door wider to let me in. "Go sit on the couch."

"Why is he here?"

"Apparently this camp is turning into co-ed. They sent me his record, but his last name was different. I didn't know that he was your brother, until he got off the bus, came into my office and asked if you were still here. I couldn't find you to tell you."

"What tent is he in? What am I supposed to do?"

"He's in Tent B. He won't be doing morning chores and you will just have to stay away from him if you want to. I can't do anything else about it. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Thanks." I got up and walked out of the cabin. Actually before I walked out I checked through the window to see if my brother was there but I only saw Squid. So I walked out and walked up to him, and we both walked out back towards the holes.

"What did Devil say?"

"She didn't know it was him. He changed his last name apparently. Where did he go?"

"Somewhere. He saw some hot chick and went after her. I don't remember who it was."

"Typical." He put his arm around me.

"Hey don't worry about it. You don't have to face him. He's in Tent B apparently."

"So I heard." Tears started to form in my eyes. Squid put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "I don't understand why my mom wouldn't have sent me a letter to tell me that he was coming." We were walking out towards the holes. We had to walk further out to get to a hole now because all of the ones near the camp were filled in.

"Joey!" I turned around to see who was screaming my name. It was Ally. She was running so fast. "What-is-your-"

"Brother doing here?" I finished her sentence. She looked at me, then at Squid's arm around me. Thinking of something that it wasn't she said,

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" Squid moved his arm.

"No. My brother is here because I don't know."

"He saw Sam, Jess and I, and came up to us saying 'Hey guys! Long time no see!' and we just stood there. X, Zig, and Magnet came up to us, and when Magnet saw your brother, he just walked away and we followed. Then I came here."

"Isn't it a surprise?" I said sarcastically

"Kind of. Are you going to come back to camp anytime soon?"

"I don't know. Oh shit. I see my brother walking out of the Wreck Room. Get in a hole!" We all jumped at the same time. Ally first, then Squid, then me. We landed on top of each other.

"Just what I have always dreamed of. Being stuck between two hot girls. I'm having thoughts I shouldn't be having!" Squid joked.

"Get off of me!" Ally whined. I think she was more scared about what he was saying rather than the fact that he was actually on top of her. He pushed me off of him and I landed with a thud on the ground, then he rolled off of her onto me.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him. He sat up between Ally and I. "Does anyone have a mirror?"

"Why would we have one here?" Ally asked

"Wait. I do have one. Here." He handed me my mini mirror that I had been looking for, for a long time.

"Why did you have this?"

"Oh I took it from you. Like a week ago or something."

"What have you been doing with it?"

"It's been in my pocket forever. Relax." I poked the mirror over the edge of the hole and moved around the hole to see out in all directions. I know I was being stupid but I didn't want my brother to see us. Then I saw some feet walking towards the hole. I moved the mirror up a bit and saw that it was my brother. I dropped down quickly and put my finger over my mouth.

"Joey?" Damn. We got caught. I looked up like I didn't know he was there.

"Oh hey." I got up, jumped out of the hole, and started to walk back to camp. The other two got up to follow but my brother told them to stay there because he wanted to talk to me alone.

"Joey stop it."

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. You haven't told mom that it was you that got me here have you? Oh wait. Why am I asking? You wouldn't have. You're too self-centered and stupid to help out your own sister when it's your own damn mistake!" I was shouting to myself and at him.

"What?"

"You. Sent. Me. To. Go. Pick. Up. Your. Drugs. Get it? I mean haven't you been living guiltily for the past oh I don't know 5 months? Once again why am I asking? Of course you didn't."

"Don't put words into my mouth!"

"Ok let's start from the beginning. You sent me and Ally and Sam and Jess out to go get your drugs didn't you?"

"Yah."

"Good. Now tell me why you didn't fess up to mom about me being innocent. I know that she thinks that I am but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm here for your shit."

"Because I didn't want to get stuck here, or rather, in jail."

"Which brings me to my next point. I'm here throwing my life and chance to go to university because you were scared about going to jail because you were an idiot."

"I didn't want to throw away my chance too!"

"But you started to when you started doing drugs." And I walked away. He stood there. It's not because I said something that he didn't have anything come back with, but rather I said something that made him realize that he had really screwed up. I started to cry. I was almost at my tent, when Justin cut in front of me and told me that Devil wanted to see me, again.

"I heard the shitty news. You want me to kick his ass?" he smirked

"Do you really want to?" I laughed. I walked up the steps of Devil's cabin and walked in.

"See you later alligator." Justin said

"Your brother was looking for you." Devil said the second I shut the door.

"I saw him."

"That explains the crying."

"Yup."

"If you ever need to talk feel free to come here and talk. Any you know Justin is there for you too."

"Thank you. Can I go now?" I said as politely as I could. She nodded. I walked to the door, looked out the window, and walked out.


End file.
